Just A Neighbor
by sayangmingyu
Summary: Karena pagi ini-ralat, setiap pagi harinya-di saat ia baru membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mengawali hari, selalu ada Park Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan senyum sejuta watt bodohnya yang membuat hidupnya selalu mendung \ A Chansoo \ Chanbaek \ Kaisoo \ Hunhan fic
1. Chapter 1

Matahari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Tapi tidak secerah hati seorang pemuda manis bertubuh pendek yang bernama Do Kyungsoo ini.

Tidak. Hatinya tidak pernah cerah.

Karena pagi ini-ralat, setiap pagi harinya-di saat ia baru membuka pintu rumahnya untuk mengawali hari, selalu ada Park Chanyeol di hadapannya dengan senyum sejuta watt bodohnya yang membuat hidupnya selalu mendung.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor.**

 **Pair : Chansoo \ Chanbaek \ Kaisoo \ Hunhan**

 **All EXO's belongs to GOD and this story belongs to me.**

 **DLDR.**

.

.

- **Chapter 1 -**

 **.**

 **.**

Park Chanyeol sempurna. Park Chanyeol tampan. Park Chanyeol tinggi. Park Chanyeol punya postur tubuh yang ideal. Park Chanyeol kaya. Park Chanyeol pintar. Park Chanyeol jago basket. Park Chanyeol hebat bermain musik.

Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol dan Park Chanyeol.

Tidak pernah ada pujian 'Do Kyungsoo sempurna. Do Kyungsoo tampan. Do Kyungsoo pintar.' Apalagi 'Do Kyungsoo tinggi.'

Menyebalkan.

Satu kata itu yang menggambarkan sosok Chanyeol bagi Kyungsoo. Semua orang selalu memuja Chanyeol. Itu tidak akan terlalu menyebalkan jika kau seorang yeoja. Tapi bagi Kyungsoo-yang seorang namja-itu amat membuatnya kesal karena merasa dirinya tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo selalu satu sekolah dan satu kelas dengan Chanyeol sejak sekolah dasar. Sudah hampir dua belas tahun ia lewati bersama dengan teman jerapahnya itu. Sudah hampir dua belas tahun juga ia harus mendengar kedua orangtuanya membanding-bandingkannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau harusnya lihat Chanyeol, Kyungsoo !"

"Masa yang kau bisa hanya memasak ? Chanyeol saja bisa main gitar !"

"Sampai kapan kau mau malas-malasan terus di hari Minggu hah? Kalau kau malas lari pagi kau akan tambah pendek ! Tidak seperti Chanyeol yang makin tinggi !"

"Apa-apaan nilai rapormu ini ? Hampir semuanya remedial ! Kenapa nilai rapor Chanyeol di atas rata-rata semua ?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan di sekolah sebenarnya Kyungsoo ?"

"Ikut Chanyeol main basket sana ! Seperti pengangguran saja diam di rumah !"

"Sampai kapan kau mau kalah dari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo ? Kau tidak malu memangnya ?"

Begitu terus setiap hari. Ibunya terutama yang sangat sering membandingkan Kyungsoo dengan Chanyeol. Kalau ibunya sudah seperti itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa menutup telinganya dari dalam kamarnya yang ditutup rapat.

Rasanya dibanding-bandingkan dengan tetanggamu yang (harus Kyungsoo akui) seribu kali lebih sempurna daripada dirimu itu terasa menyakitkan lama-lama. Maka dari itu, Kyungsoo selalu berusaha menjauhi Chanyeol agar ia tidak harus mendengar orang-orang membandingkan dirinya dengan Chanyeol. Tapi apa daya Kyungsoo, Chanyeol selalu mengganggunya. Selalu menghampirinya, selalu mengajaknya pergi ke sekolah bersama, selalu mengajaknya makan di luar, selalu minta diantar ke sana ke sini, selalu menyeretnya lari pagi dan masih banyak lagi hal lain yang-untuk mengingatnya pun Kyungsoo malas.

.

.

.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ? Kau mimpi buruk ?"

Kyungsoo menggeram tak suka, "minggir." Dia mengambil jalan ke arah lain, tapi Chanyeol menghalanginya.

"Bisakah kau minggir ?! Aku harus berangkat !" sahut Kyungsoo kesal karena Chanyeol terus-terusan menghalanginya-membuat kepalanya hampir menubruk dada 'tetangga' super jangkungnya itu.

Chanyeol mengerjap begitu mendengar Kyungsoo membentaknya. Biasanya paling-paling Kyungsoo hanya manyun dan mendiamkannya. Ada apa ini ? Kenapa dia marah ?

"Kenapa kau marah-marah ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memegangi lengan Kyungsoo agar tidak pergi. "Apa yang kulakukan ? Kenapa marah padaku ?"

"Enyahlah Park Chanyeol," desis Kyungsoo sembari menginjak sepatu Chanyeol sampai membuat lelaki jangkung itu mengaduh kesakitan. Sambil membetulkan letak tas di pungungnya, Kyungsoo pun meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"YAK ! KYUNGSOO-YA !"

.

.

Chanyeol terengah-engah ketika sampai di bus. Untung ia tidak sampai ketinggalan busnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar. Anak itu menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras, rasanya jempol kakinya sakit sekali sekarang-Chanyeol meringis.

Dia menemukan Kyungsoo yang duduk di deretan bangku paling belakang karena bangku yang lainnya sudah penuh. Laki-laki bermata besar itu menatap keluar jendela bus dengan serius. Seolah di luar sana ada hal yang sangat menarik perhatiannya. Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya dan tanpa aba-aba dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas paha tetangganya yang sedang melamun itu.

"YAK ! DASAR SIALAN ! AKU TIDAK BISA BERNAPAS BODOH !" teriak Kyungsoo kesakitan karena wajahnya tertutup tas ransel Chanyeol yang cukup besar dan berat tubuh Chanyeol yang menimpa pahanya.

Chanyeol menyeringai sambil memundurkan tubuhnya-membuat wajah Kyungsoo semakin terjepit tas.

"PARK CHANYEOL !"

Chanyeol tertawa puas dalam penderitaan Kyungsoo. Beberapa murid yang satu sekolah dengan mereka dan kebetulan berada di bis yang sama pun ikut terkekeh geli melihat tingkah dua sahabat yang sudah terkenal seantero sekolah itu.

"Hei, Park Chanyeol. Kau jangan menyiksanya begitu. Nanti dia makin menciut," seru salah seorang teman sekelas mereka, Yook Sungjae. Dia duduk tepat di depan mereka.

"Penderitaannya adalah kebahagiaanku. Kau tahu kan ?" kekeh Chanyeol yang tak bisa menahan seringaiannya lagi.

"Haha. Motto yang bagus !" Sungjae mengacungkan jempol.

"SIALAN KAU PARK DOBI !" Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong Chanyeol menjauh tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tubuh besar tetangganya itu. Bayangkan saja, perbedaan berat badan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hampir mencapai sepuluh kilogram (?) tapi orang itu tidak punya rasa kasihan sedikit pun dengan menduduki Kyungsoo yang memang lemah karena jarang olahraga. Tidak punya hati ! Bengis ! Raja hutan ! Jelek ! Manusia alien ! Maki Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa lama bus berjalan, Chanyeol pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya (paha Kyungsoo), membuat namja manis itu menghela napas lega.

"Gantian."

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya bingung dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Gantian apa ?

Chanyeol berdecak, menarik Kyungsoo berdiri. Lalu dia sendiri duduk di bangku yang diduduki Kyungsoo tadi.

Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak percaya. "Setelah mendudukiku dengan sengaja kau sekarang menyuruhku berdiri ? Kemana akal sehatmu jerapah ? Kenapa kau tega seka-"

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu berdiri ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya sok keren. Dia menepuk pahanya sendiri. "Duduk."

APA ?!

Mata Kyungsoo seperti mau copot dari tempatnya saking melototnya. Dia sudah hampir protes lagi, tapi Chanyeol menarik pinggangnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

"YAK ! Park Chanyeol !" teriak Kyungsoo tak suka. Apalagi saat ia menyadari tangan besar Park Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Diamlah," gumam Chanyeol. Suara beratnya terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya-atau hanya perasaan Kyungsoo saja ? Dan apa-apaan Chanyeol yang terdengar seperti menahan napas itu ? Yang pasti, perjalanan ke sekolah mereka terasa lebih hening.

.

.

.

"PAGI KYUNGIIIIEEEEE !" sapa Baekhyun begitu Kyungsoo tiba di gerbang sekolah dengan wajah kusut.

"Pagi," sapa Kyungsoo setengah hati. Dia tidak _mood_ bahkan hanya untuk membalas sapaan.

"P-pagi C-Chanyeol," suara Baekhyun berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat ketika menyapa Chanyeol. Dia terlihat gugup dan wajahnya (Kyungsoo bisa melihat) merona merah. Chanyeol di sebelahnya hanya mengangguk kecil, "pagi Baekhyun."

Senyum manis merekah di wajah Baekhyun. Ia kembali beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung kau kenapa ? Kau kelihatan kurang tidur."

Apa ? Kurang tidur ? Yang benar saja, Kyungsoo mendengus. Ia malah kebanyakan tidur. "Tidak apa-apa," bohongnya. Baekhyun hanya menatapnya penuh selidik, lalu tidak bertanya lagi.

"Bagaimana pertandingan basket minggu depan dengan SMU Victory ?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo berbalik hanya untuk melihat Chanyeol berbicara dengan siapa. Oh, ternyata dia sedang mengobrol dengan Kim Jongin, anak kelas mereka yang satu ekskul tim basket dengan Chanyeol. "Apa mereka benar-benar membatalkan pertandingannya ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan raut wajah serius.

Hahhh, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak mau ikut campur dalam urusan basket. "Baek, ayo kita ke kelas duluan."

"Oh, yeah-ayo."

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas. Di depan kelas mereka melihat Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berduaan. Sehun tampak membelai wajah Luhan lembut sambil mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan tertawa.

Pemandangan seperti itu sudah biasa bagi Kyungsoo.

"Mereka romantis sekali sihhh," pekik Baekhyun iri saat melewati mereka. "Kapan aku bisa seperti itu dengan Chanyeollie ?"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahi, "bukankah kau bilang kau sudah berkencan dengan anak kuliahan itu-siapa namanya ?"

"Suho," jawab Baekhyun. Dia menghela napas. "Suho menyatakan perasaannya padaku tadi malam. Dia memberiku waktu untuk berpikir. Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus menerima perasaannya atau tetap berharap pada Chanyeol."

Chanyeol memang tidak peka. Yahh, dia sudah sekelas dengan Baekhyun tiga tahun. Selama itu Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol. Baekhyun selalu menyapa Chanyeol, sering membuatkannya makan siang, ikut ke setiap pertandingan basketnya dan banyak hal lain yang Baekhyun lakukan untuk menunjukkan rasa tertariknya pada Chanyeol. Tapi dasar jerapah tidak peka (begitu kata Kyungsoo), dia sama sekali tidak memedulikan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak berani menyatakan perasaannya langsung. Ia takut ditolak. Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali membujuk Baekhyun agar mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menyatakan semuanya pada Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak akan mendapat hasil apa-apa kalau terus berharap pada raja hutan (?) itu," kata Dio dengan penekanan di kata 'raja hutan'. Yah, raja hutan adalah panggilan barunya untuk Park Chanyeol mulai hari ini karena sikapnya yang selalu semena-mena dan cenderung memerintah itu.

"Raja hutan ?" Baekhyun tertawa mendengar julukan baru Chanyeol. " _Seriously_ , Kyungsoo. Kau benar-benar membencinya sampai menyebutnya raja hutan ?"

"Ya, aku membencinya sampai rasanya aku ingin mencekiknya sampai mati," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Ibumu memarahimu lagi ?" tebak Baekhyun tepat sasaran. Bingo. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "ibu marah karena kemarin aku menyuruh Chanyeol pulang sementara dia mengajakku ke tempat _fitness._ "

"Lalu ?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi ? Aku ikut si raja hutan itu ke tempat _fitness_. Tahunya dia lama sekali di sana, aku bahkan menghabiskan dua _bigmac_ karena menunggunya."

Kyungsoo terus bercerita mengenai kejadian kemarin sampai mereka duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing lalu bel masuk berbunyi.

Semua anak berhamburan ke dalam kelas.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah bahasa inggris. Yang mengajarnya Pak Choi Siwon. Tidak ada anak perempuan yang mau melewatkan pelajaran guru paling tampan sesekolah ini. Apalagi Pak Siwon masih lajang dan umurnya bahkan belum mencapai 30. Dengar-dengar sih, Pak Siwon ini anak tunggal dari CEO perusahaan otomotif ternama. Tapi karena beliau tidak mau meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya, dia menjadi guru bahasa inggris.

Park Chanyeol memasuki kelas bersama Kim Jongin. Mereka tampaknya masih membicarakan seputar basket. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya ketika Chanyeol dengan sengaja duduk di atas mejanya, matanya masih menatap Jongin yang duduk tepat di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo.

"Chan, menjauh dari mejaku ! Pak Siwon sebentar lagi masuk !" gerutu Kyungsoo. Seolah tidak mendengar Kyungsoo, Chanyeol bertanya pada Jongin, "jadi kita tetap latihan sepulang sekolah nanti ?"

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo, lalu beralih menatap Chanyeol. "Tentu saja. Kita harus tetap latihan."

"Okeeee !" Chanyeol mengangguk semangat. "Kyung, temani aku latihan !" ia kini beralih pada Kyungsoo yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah merengut.

"Tidak mau," tolak Kyungsoo langsung. Dia menatap keluar jendela kelas dengan kesal.

"Oh, ayolah ! Aku tidak bisa latihan kalau tidak ada kau," Chanyeol memasang wajah memelas yang menjijikkan sambil terus menatap mata Kyungsoo-memaksa mata itu berhenti memandangi jendela dan balas menatapnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas gusar dan menatap Chanyeol. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata Chanyeol berusaha menyelami mata Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku harus menemanimu ?" tanya Kyungsoo datar. "Banyak orang lain yang akan menontonmu berlatih."

Lalu Chanyeol menghela napas berat. Dia langsung turun dari meja Kyungsoo. "Pokoknya kau harus ada di bangku penonton sampai latihanku selesai. Tidak ada penolakan," tegasnya.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya memutuskan !" sahut Kyungsoo tak terima. "Aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan di pusat kota bodoh !"

"Kita bisa ke sana setelah latihanku selesai !"

"Itu terlalu sore !"

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada dua pasang mata yang melihat pertengkaran mereka dengan tatapan berbeda.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pertama hampir habis.

Kyungsoo menutup buku fisika yang baru saja dibacanya dan menghela napas frustasi. Beberapa menit lagi dia akan menghadapi ulangan harian fisika yang sangat mematikan. Tapi bodohnya dia tidak belajar sama sekali kemarin. Lalu sekarang pun dia mencoba belajar dan tidak ada materi yang masuk sama sekali ke otaknya. Mana dia belum makan siang lagi.

Arrghh, sial ! Sial ! Sial !

Kyungsoo memaki dirinya sendiri. Dia pun menempelkan kedua lengannya di atas meja-menjadikannya bantal bagi kepalanya. Dia melihat ke luar jendela kelas lagi, dimana seorang Park Chanyeol sedang bermain basket dengan beberapa anak kelas sepuluh.

Si raja hutan itu tampak bersemangat merebut bola, lalu men _dribble_ nya dan memasukannya ke _ring._ Sayangnya bolanya meleset. Tapi laki-laki dengan tinggi super itu nyengir lebar sambil ber _high-five_ dengan anak kelas sepuluh yang menjadi musuhnya. Keringat di dahinya mengalir deras. Bahkan rambut dan bagian belakang seragamnya basah oleh keringat.

Kyungsoo bergidik, membayangkan Chanyeol yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup oleh keringat itu memasuki rumahnya lalu menyandarkan tubuh bau keringatnya pada Kyungsoo-seperti yang biasa ia lakukan ketika sehabis pertandingan di hari Sabtu atau Minggu.

Pluk.

Seseorang menempelkan minuman dingin ke dahi Kyungsoo.

"Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu melihat Kai duduk di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kai menggeser kaleng kopi dingin yang tadi ditempelkannya ke dahi Kyungsoo. "Untukmu. Kelihatannya kau kurang tidur."

Apa lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku terlihat jelas ? Pikir Kyungsoo, kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tidur terlalu cepat kemarin malam. Dia kembali menidurkan kepalanya di atas lengannya. "Terimakasih Kai," ucapnya malas. "Tapi aku tidak butuh kopi."

Kai sedikit terkejut mendapat penolakan dari Kyungsoo. "Lalu apa yang kau butuhkan ?"

"KYUNGSOO-YA ! KYUNGSOO-YAA ! KYUNGSOO-YAAAAAAAA !" teriakan Chanyeol menggema dari lorong. Bahkan sampai terdengar ke dalam kelas. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menghela napas keras.

Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kelas dan langsung berlari ke meja Kyungsoo. Keringat masih bercucuran di dahinya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat. "Kyung aku mau-"

"Lap keringatmu Chan ! Dasar bau !"

Chanyeol mengelap keringatnya asal dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi menghela napas. "Kyung pulang latihan nanti aku mau men-". Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika Kyungsoo mengelap dahinya yang penuh keringat dengan tisu.

"Kau ini jorok sekali. Lain kali kau harus bawa sapu tangan sendiri dan bawa parfum, dasar bau keringat," kata Kyungsoo sambil mengelap bagian leher Chanyeol, membuat namja bermarga Park itu sedikit menenggak agar lehernya lebih mudah dibersihkan. Chanyeol tak mampu menahan senyumnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Iya sayang, aku akan bawa sapu tangan-"

Kyungsoo langsung memukul pipi Chanyeol pelan-tanda tidak setuju mendengar panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau mau katakan tadi ?"

"Oh !" Chanyeol menjetikkan jarinya. "Aku akan pulang latihan lebih awal dan mengantarmu ke perpustakaan pusat kota. Setelah itu kita ke pasar swalayan. Ada yang mau kubeli."

"Apa itu ?"

"Mi instan."

"Bukannya waktu itu kau sudah membeli banyak mi instan ?"

Kai memerhatikan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang tampak asyik mengobrol. Kyungsoo tak terlihat lesu lagi. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan meninju lengan Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menyebutnya 'pikun'.

"Oh ? Ini kopi siapa ?" tanya Chanyeol, mengambil kopi kaleng di meja Kyungsoo. Kopi kaleng yang diberikan Kai untuknya.

"Kai memberikannya untukku," jawab Kyungsoo sembari membuka kembali buku fisikanya. Sebelah alis Chanyeol naik sambil menatap Kai, "kau ?"

Kai mengangguk. "Kyungsoo kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Jadi aku memberinya."

"Benarkah ?" gumam Chanyeol pelan. Ia menatap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mengantuk. Kembali ke bangkumu sana ! Aku mau belajar !"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

"Saya yang akan mengawasi ulangan kalian karena Pak Shindong berhalangan hadir hari ini."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 2 -**

Pak Siwon yang masuk ke kelas mengagetkan semua murid. Guru bertubuh tinggi tegap itu mulai membagikan soal-soal ulangan fisika ke setiap barisan.

Kyungsoo memasukkan buku fisikanya ke dalam tas sambil berdoa soal ulangannya tidak sesulit yang ia bayangkan. Matanya tak sengaja menangkap Chanyeol yang malah tidur di bangkunya di belakang. Kyungsoo menatapnya jijik lalu kembali menghadap depan. Bisa-bisanya orang itu tidur di saat akan ulangan fisika. Huh, dia pasti merasa dirinya sudah cukup pintar dan tidak perlu pusing-pusing belajar lagi. Dasar sombong ! Batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyung, bantu aku nanti yaaa ?" pinta Baekhyun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya-memohon pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku sendiri tidak belajar Baek," kata Kyungsoo sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Pokoknya bantu saja. _Pleaseeee_. Tidak ada yang aku mengerti sama sekali di bab ini," pinta Baekhyun lagi.

"Ok, ok. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku."

" _Thank youuu_ , Soooooo !"

"Hei hei hei, Byun Baekhyun ! Menghadap ke depan ! Tidak ada bantu-membantu !" tegur Pak Siwon yang tahu-tahu sudah ada di sebelah mereka.

"I-iya, pak."

.

.

Lima belas menit waktu ulangan telah terlewati. Sisa lima belas menit lagi. Kyungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia mencoba mengerjakan satu soal yang dianggapnya mudah tapi sampai sekarang tidak menemukan jawaban yang tepat di antara pilihan jawabannya.

Baru dua soal dari lima belas soal yang ia isi. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang bodoh. Dia melihat ke sekeliling kelasnya, dan kelihatannya semua anak lain tampak serius mengerjakan.

"Mau nyontek punyaku ?"

Suara Jongin memasuki gendang telinganya. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, lalu menoleh ke arah Pak Siwon di meja guru yang tampak sibuk dengan _notebook_ nya dan kembali menatap Jongin, "boleh ?"

Jongin mengangguk, "tentu saja." Ia mulai menggeser lembar jawabannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersiap melingkari jawaban di lembar jawabnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya ! Psst ! Kyung !" panggilan seseorang dari belakangnya yang tidak asing membuat Kyungsoo menggeram kesal. Kalau Pak Siwon melihatnya sedang mencontek bagaimana ?! Kyungsoo berbalik, memelototi Park Chanyeol yang berani memanggilnya di tengah-tengah ulangan itu.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. "Buka ponselmu !" sahutnya.

Kyungsoo mengambil penghapus kecil miliknya dan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala Chanyeol. Ia lalu kembali menghadap ke depan, berniat melanjutkan aksi menyonteknya.

Drrt drrt.

iPhone putihnya yang tergeletak di sebelah lembar jawabnya bergetar. Kyungsoo membuka kunci layar dan melihat di ponselnya ada banyak _line_ dari Park Chanyeol.

Mata Kyungsoo membelalak melihat apa yang dikirimkan Chanyeol. Si raja hutan itu memotret jawabannya sendiri dan mengirimkannya pada Kyungsoo !

 _ **PCY**_

 _Cepat salin atau nilaimu akan nol lagi :*_

"Cih." Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menyimpan ponselnya terlalu keras ke meja. Memangnya dirinya sebodoh apa sampai dapat nilai nol ?!

 _ **PCY**_

 _CEPAT SALIN !_

 _ **PCY**_

 _SEPULUH MENIT LAGI KYUNG_

 _ **PCY**_

 _PAK SIWON MELIHAT KE ARAHMU !_

Bertubi-tubi pesan dari Chanyeol masuk.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Pak Siwon di meja guru yang ternyata benar tengah memerhatikannya.

'Terimakasih Park Chanyeol kau membuatku tidak bisa mencontek jawaban Jongin,' batin Kyungsoo kesal. Mau tidak mau ia berpura-pura melingkari lembar jawabnya sampai Pak Siwon berhenti memerhatikannya.

"Soo," Baekhyun sedikit berbalik ke arah Kyungsoo. "Aku mau lihat jawabanmu."

"Nyalakan ponselmu. Aku akan mengirimkan jawabannya," bisik Kyungsoo. Ia menyimpan iPhonenya di atas pahanya di bawah meja dan mengirim foto jawaban Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hampir memekik kegirangan ketika mendapat foto jawaban dari Kyungsoo. Ia buru-buru mengetik,

 _ **ByunBaekhyun**_

 _Kau penyelamat hidupku Kyungieee㈴5㈴5_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Itu jawaban chanyeol_

Baekhyun hampir menjatuhkan ponsel di bawah mejanya setelah membaca balasan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ya."

"Kyungsoo-yaa."

"Kyung Kyung, maafkan akuuuu," Chanyeol berlutut di sebelah kursi Kyungsoo sambil memegangi paha namja bermata bulat itu.

Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak dengar sambil mengeraskan volume lagu _Marvin Gaye_ di iPhonenya. Dia masih kesal gara-gara Chanyeol membuatnya hampir ketahuan menyontek tadi. Dan apa-apaan pesan laki-laki itu yang bilang 'cepat salin atau nilaimu akan nol lagi' ? Demi apapun, Kyungsoo lebih memilih mendapat nilai nol daripada meminta-minta pada Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya.

"Kyung, jangan marah padaku," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya tidak mau kau dapat nilai nol. Bukannya aku menganggapmu bodoh."

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya. BODOH ? Ia mencabut sebelah _headset_ nya. "Ulangi kata-katamu Park Chanyeol."

"Yang mana ?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Bisakah kau pergi saja dan biarkan aku sendiri ?" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia mengatakan hal yang ingin dikatakannya sejak tadi.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memaafkanku," Chanyeol malah memeluk kaki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan berusaha melepaskan kakinya dari pelukan Chanyeol. "Orang lain akan salah paham melihat sikapmu, idiot ! Lepas !"

"Kenapa mereka harus salah paham ?"

"Karena kau seenaknya saja memeluk kakiku ! Memangnya kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau di sini mungkin saja ada orang yang menyukaiku tapi mereka tidak jadi menyukaiku karena melihatMU yang SELALU MENEMPEL PADAKU ?" tanya Kyungsoo tak habis pikir. Chanyeol selalu berada di dekatnya. Menggerecokinya, mengganggunya, mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak penting. Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan pemuda itu ? Kyungsoo benar-benar tak tahu.

Untuk beberapa saat Chanyeol terdiam. Berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Kyungsoo ucapkan. Lalu sedetik kemudian dahinya mengerut, "kau tidak suka padaku ?"

"Ya ! Aku tidak suka padamu ! Sudah kubilang kau membuatku hampir ketahuan menyontek ! Apa kau mau tanggung jawab kalau aku benar-benar ketahuan dan aku tidak punya nilai fisika ?!" Kyungsoo meledak-ledak. Wajahnya sampai merah padam karena menahan marah. Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, menyadari Kyungsoo yang benar-benar marah padanya.

"Pergi Chan," gumam Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat dia terdiam.

.

.

.

Sore ini Chanyeol-yang sudah berganti pakaian latihan basket (kaos tanpa lengan warna hitam-kuning dengan celana pendek hitam) menunggu Kyungsoo di bangku penonton depan lapangan sekolahnya.

Sejak tadi siang, Kyungsoo menghindarinya dan mendiamkannya. Laki-laki pendek itu sekarang sedang remedial sejarah bersama beberapa murid lain yang remedial, karena itu Chanyeol menunggunya.

Dia tidak mau Kyungsoo pulang duluan.

Sambil memainkan bola basket di tangannya, Chanyeol bersenandung kecil-menyanyikan lagu _Marvin Gaye_ kesukaan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan tadi siang Kyungsoo memutar lagu ini berulang kali tanpa mengganti lagunya sama sekali (Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya karena volume musik Kyungsoo yang kelewat keras).

".. _There's lovin in your eyes that pulls me closer .._ "

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang ketika melihat sosok yang ditunggunya sejak tadi berjalan ke arahnya dengan Kim Jongin dan Byun Baekhyun di sebelahnya. Sementara Jongin berjalan ke arah ruang klub basket dan mengatakan akan berganti pakaian latihan.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

Cengirannya sudah terkembang sempurna ketika Kyungsoo tiba di hadapannya. Wajanya kusut, seperti biasa. Tanpa senyum. Tanpa sapaan.

"Bagaimana remedialmu, hm ?" tanya Chanyeol sembari memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. "Kau kelihatannya stres setengah mati." Kyungsoo mengabaikan Chanyeol sambil terus menyedot minuman bulir jeruknya. "-itu jadinya kalau kau tak belajar malam sebelumnya. Aku kan sudah mengingatkanmu untuk belajar. Tapi kau malah ogah-ogahan mendengarkan musik dan ketiduran. Kau juga tidak mau menyontek ulangan sejarahku," Chanyeol terus berceramah.

Kyungsoo tetap mengabaikannya. Baru setelah Chanyeol lelah untuk berbicara, dia menoleh, "kau sudah janji untuk pulang latihan lebih awal."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jam lima nanti aku selesai."

"Kyung, aku harus pulang. Supirku sudah menjemput," Baekhyun menyela pembicaraan mereka. Ia menatap Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol-malu-malu-bergantian.

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mengangguk hampir berbarengan. "Sampai jumpa besok, Baek !" Kyungsoo tersenyum sembari melambaikan tangannya ketika Baekhyun berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Hati-hati di jalan !" Chanyeol ikut melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun-membuat namja bermarga Byun itu buru-buru membalikkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna.

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol penuh arti. Chanyeol menyadari tatapan aneh Kyungsoo dan mengerutkan dahinya, "apa ? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ?"

"Park Chanyeol kau sungguh tidak peka," gumam Kyungsoo sambil melepas tas dari pundaknya.

Chanyeol memilih diam dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku penonton. Tangan kirinya melingkari bangku Kyungsoo.

Melihat Chanyeol yang seperti itu, Kyungsoo ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa lelah ke bangku sambil menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ yang tersambung ke iPhonenya.

" _Marvin gaye_ lagi ?" Chanyeol melirik ponsel Kyungsoo malas. "Oh, _please,_ " tangannya menarik _headset_ sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan menyumpalnya ke telinga kirinya sendiri.

" _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,_

 _You got the healing that i want,_

 _Just like you they say it on the song,_

 _Until the down,_

 _Let's Marvin Gaye and get it on,_ " bibir mungil Kyungsoo menyenandungkan lirik lagu kesukaannya itu. Chanyeol ikut bernyanyi pelan.

"Suaramu sangat tidak enak didengar," komentar Kyungsoo pada suara berat Chanyeol.

"Suaraku ini seksi," kata Chanyeol. "Gadis-gadis senang mendengarku menyanyi. Mereka bilang suaraku serak-serak basah."

Kyungsoo tertawa. "Seksi ? Yang benar saja !"

"Ototku juga seksi," Chanyeol memamerkan lengannya yang sedikit terbentuk karena belakangan ia rajin _fitness_ , membuat Kyungsoo berdecih. "Seksi apanya ?" tukasnya.

"Kau mau lihat otot perutku juga ?" tanya Chanyeol sembari membuka sedikit kaosnya-menampakkan abs di perutnya yang sedikit terbentuk. Tidak tahu kenapa dan mengapa, Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. 'Sialan si raja hutan itu ! Bisa-bisanya dia menunjukkan auratnya di depanku ! Dasar tidak tahu malu !' batin Kyungsoo kesal. Wajahnya memanas.

Jongin menghampiri mereka dengan pakaian latihan yang mirip dengan pakaian Chanyeol. Sepintas dia mengernyitkan dahi melihat Kyungsoo yang pura-pura fokus pada ponselnya dengan wajah memerah dan Chanyeol di sebelahnya-yang seolah merangkulnya-sedang tersenyum lebar.

"Kalian seperti sepasang kekasih saja," ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Chanyeol.

"Jongdae ! Kau mengagetkanku !" pekik Chanyeol dengan wajah shock.

Kim Jongdae tertawa lepas melihat Chanyeol yang mengusap dadanya karena kaget setengah mati tadi. "Habis kalian seperti pasangan yang baru jadian-"

"Stop, stop ! Hentikan omong kosongmu Jongdae," Kyungsoo menggeleng tak suka. Sementara Chanyeol merangkul Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajah mereka, "kami cocok bukan ?"

"Yeah, cocok sekali. Kalian benar-benar harus segera jadian," kata Jongdae dengan senyum yang mencapai matanya. Sementara Jongin hanya menjadi pendengar di antara obrolan mereka.

"Ayo jadian Kyung-"

Kyungsoo menyikut rusuk Chanyeol dengan agak keras, lalu beranjak dari bangkunya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Seharusnya kau tidak main-main dengannya. Kelihatannya Kyungsoo tidak suka bermain-main dengan hal sepenting itu," kata Jongin yang angkat bicara dengan nada sedikit ketus.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan.

.

.

Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas pagar besi atap sekolahnya itu. Matanya terfokus pada seseorang di bawah sana yang tengah serius men _shoot_ bola basket ke _ring._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol ?

Ini sudah jam lima lewat dua puluh menit-Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengecek jam di ponselnya. Tidak akan ada waktu buat ke perpustakaan pusat. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengundur pengembalian novelnya.

'Kau janji akan selesai latihan lebih cepat raja singa ! Mana janjimu ?!' maki Kyungsoo dalam hati dengan kesal.

Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu bodoh dengan terus-terusan menunggu Chanyeol latihan. Padahal dia bisa saja pulang duluan atau ke perpustakaan pusat.

Bola yang di _shoot_ Chanyeol berhasil memasuki _ring_ dengan mulus. Chanyeol langsung menatap teman-temannya yang kelihatan sama lelahnya dengan dirinya. "Hei, aku pulang duluan ! Tidak apa-apa kan ?" Ia menatap kapten tim basketnya, Lee Donghae.

"Ya, ya pulanglah. Kasihan Kyungsoo," kata Donghae sambil melirik Kyungsoo di atap sekolah yang memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menatap kosong ke arah _ring_ basket. "Teman macam apa sih kau ini membuatnya menunggu berjam-jam ?"

Mendengar ucapan Donghae, Chanyeol sedikit terhenyak. Dia ikut menatap Kyungsoo di atas sana. Namja bertubuh mungil itu berkali-kali menghela napas bosan dan mengecek sesuatu di ponselnya, lalu wajahnya semakin terlihat bosan. Ya, Chanyeol daritadi memerhatikannya. Setiap ada kesempatan, Chanyeol selalu melirik Do Kyungsoo di tengah latihannya.

"Terimakasih, Donghae," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Donghae sebentar lalu berlari ke ruang klub untuk mengambil tasnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menuruni tangga dengan lesu. Dia sudah tidak _mood_ untuk pergi ke perpustakaan atau kemanapun. Dia cuma ingin pulang sekarang.

"Kyung."

Park Chanyeol muncul di hadapannya. Dengan napas terengah-engah. Dengan keringat membanjiri dahi, leher dan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Dengan tasnya sendiri dan tas Kyungsoo yang tersampir di bahunya.

Kyungsoo mengabaikan laki-laki itu. Dia berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja-mendahuluinya sampai di lorong sekolahnya.

Chanyeol sudah tahu akan begini jadinya. Dia tidak menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk selesai latihan jam lima. Ia pun mengejar Kyungsoo dan dengan cepat ia bisa menyamai langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Es krim ?" bujuk Chanyeol sambil memerhatikan Kyungsoo yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang.

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Greentea frappuccino_?" bujuk Chanyeol lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

" _Bigmac_?"

Masih hening.

"Ramen ?"

"Pulang saja," jawab Kyungsoo dengan suara nyaris tidak terdengar.

.

.

.

Selama di perjalanan sampai ke bis, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sama-sama diam. Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah dengan membuat Kyungsoo selalu menunggunya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ini. Namja bermata besar itu hanya memandangi keluar jendela bis. Menatap langit yang berubah menjadi gelap dan matahari yang telah tergantikan dengan bulan setengah purnama di atas sana.

Kyungsoo sendiri sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia marah pada Chanyeol, juga marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Chanyeol.

Tapi .. lama-lama ia tidak tahan juga tidak bicara pada Chanyeol.

"Chan," akhirnya ia memanggil pelan nama orang yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu. Kyungsoo menoleh-mendapati Chanyeol tertidur dengan wajah menunduk.

Kyungsoo, yang tadinya sangat kesal pada Chanyeol, merasa hatinya sedikit melunak melihat tetangganya yang tertidur itu. Ya, Kyungsoo boleh lelah menunggu Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol pasti lebih lelah lagi dengan latihan basketnya.

Kyungsoo mengusap pelan wajah Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya-merasakan dinginnya pipi namja bertubuh tinggi itu. Chanyeol yang sudah memakai jaket hitamnya itu pasti sangat lelah sampai-sampai ketiduran. Kyungsoo melihat wajah damai Chanyeol dalam tidurnya.

Matanya terpejam, napasnya berembus teratur, bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat.

Dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang nekat.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Dan entah mendapat dorongan darimana, Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang nekat.

Ya, dia merebahkan kepalanya di paha Park Chanyeol yang tertidur.

Hei-salahkan paha Park Chanyeol yang terlihat empuk dan nyaman ditiduri itu. Lagipula kepala Kyungsoo sedikit pusing gara-gara remedial sejarah tadi sore. Kyungsoo menguap pelan.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 3 -**

Drrt drrt drrt drrt drrt.

Ponsel yang diletakkan di saku jaket itu terus bergetar, menandakan ada yang menelepon. Sang empunya ponsel sedikit terusik dari getaran yang berasal dari sakunya tersebut.

Drrttttttt. Drrrrttt.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, Chanyeol merogoh saku jaketnya dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "H-haaaloooo ?" kuapnya.

 _"YAK ! PARK CHANYEOL DIMANA KAU ?!"_

Teriakan seseorang dari seberang telepon membuat Chanyeol membuka mata sepenuhnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan bus yang membawanya ke rumah itu. Lalu Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu.

KYUNGSOO TERTIDUR DI PAHANYA !

Chanyeol menatap kepala Kyungsoo yang tampak nyaman di pahanya. Rambut hitam lebat wangi sampo kelapa itu membuat Chanyeol tak tahan untuk tak mengacak-acaknya. Senyuman tersungging di wajah tampannya. Sejak kapan Kyungsoo tidur di pahanya ? Kenapa dia bisa-

"- _yeollll ? Park Chanyeol ? Kau masih disana kan_?"

Chanyeol lupa ia sedang ditelepon seseorang. "Iya, _hyung._ Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Sebentar lagi juga sampai. Kau tunggu saja depan rumah."

" _Huh. Kalau bukan karena ibumu yang cerewet itu mana mau aku ke rumahmu ! Awas saja kalau aku tidak diberi jatah makan malam !_ "

"Aku sendiri belum makan dari siang, _hyung_."

Chanyeol malah memulai sesi curhatnya bersama seseorang yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' di telepon. Setelah beberapa menit mengobrol, Chanyeol meminta izin untuk menutup telepon karena halte tempatnya dan Kyungsoo turun sudah dekat.

" _Oke. Jangan buat aku menunggu terlalu lama._ "

Telepon pun ditutup. Chanyeol membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan menepuk-nepuk pipi tembam pria itu, "Kyungsoo-ya, bangun."

Tidak ada respon dari Kyungsoo. Dengkurannya malah makin keras dari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol kembali menepuk pipi Kyungsoo dengan lebih keras, "Kyung bangun !"

Hanya dengkuran halus yang terdengar. Kyungsoo tampak tak terganggu sedikitpun dengan suara keras Chanyeol. Tapi bukan Park Chanyeol namanya kalau kehabisan akal untuk membangunkan Kyungsoo.

Kali ini namja tampan itu menggelitiki leher Kyungsoo-karena dia tahu tetangganya itu paling tidak tahan kalau digelitiki.

Aneh. Ini aneh.

Kyungsoo tidak bangun ! Dia hanya mengiyem sebentar.

Chanyeol kembali menggeletiki Kyungsoo dan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pria itu masih tertidur lelap dengan dengkuran halusnya.

"KYUNGSOO-YA BANGUNNNNN !" teriak Chanyeol tepat ke telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tetap tidak bangun, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas keras.

Tiba-tiba saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu tenang dalam tidurnya, Chanyeol mempunyai sebuah ide di otaknya. Ide yang cukup gila sih. Namun kalau ia tak melakukannya Kyungsoo mungkin tak akan bangun-bangun. Sekitar lima menit lagi mereka sampai di halte.

Akhirnya, Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia memainkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi, alis, dan hidung Kyungsoo. Setelah itu ia meniup pelan telinga Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bangun," bisiknya dengan nada selembut mungkin. Yah, suara beratnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ia kembali meniup telinga Kyungsoo dan berbisik, "Bangunlahhh. Bangunnnn-" suaranya menirukan sosok-sosok hantu di film yang Kyungsoo takuti.

Kyungsoo mulai sedikit mengerang.

"Bangunnnnlahh. Bangunnnn, atau aku akan menganggumuuu nanti malammmm," bisiknya lagi-menahan tawa. Ia pun kembali meniup belakang leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai terengah-engah dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Bangunn, atau kuambil nyawamu-"

Akhirnya Kyungsoo terbangun. Kedua matanya melotot ketakutan dan ia buru-buru bangun dari paha Chanyeol. "Apa itu tadi ?" tanyanya. Suaranya serak.

Chanyeol menggeleng, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kita sudah sampai ?" Kyungsoo sedikit mengernyitkan alis melihat pemandangan jalan yang familier di luar jendela bis. "Berapa la-"

"Kenapa kau bisa tidur di pahaku ?" sela Chanyeol penasaran. Kedua alisnya terangkat sambil menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat.

"Ha ? Aku tid-"

Oh, _shit._

"Aku hanya mengantuk," jawab Kyungsoo cuek. Ia tidak tahu kenapa pipinya tiba-tiba memanas. Ketahuan tertidur di paha Chanyeol adalah hal terakhir yang memalukan yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Benarkah ?"

"Memangnya apa lagi alasanku ?" tukas Kyungsoo. "Hei, aku masih marah padamu ! Beraninya kau mengajakku bicara setelah membuatku tidak jadi ke perpustakaan !"

" _Mian, mian._ Aku juga tidak jadi beli mi instan. Kris- _hyung_ sudah menunggu di rumah."

.

.

.

Kris alias Wu Yi Fan menatap jam tangan abu-abu yang melingkar di tangan kirinya dengan tak sabar. Jam enam lewat sebelas menit.

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahun yang berpenampilan rapi dengan kemeja putih dan celana panjang hitam itu menghela napas tak sabar. Ia memilih untuk kembali duduk di depan pagar rumah bernomor 061 itu.

Park Chanyeol lama sekali. Anak itu kemana dulu sih ?! Katanya sebentar lagi sampai, pikirnya kesal. Kris yang adalah-sebut saja saudara jauh-dari Park Chanyeol diminta oleh ibunya Chanyeol untuk menjaga anaknya di rumah karena beliau ke luar kota selama lima hari (atau mungkin lebih). Ayah dan ibu Chanyeol sudah bercerai tiga tahun lalu dan Chanyeol tinggal bersama ibunya karena ayahnya menikah lagi. Ibu Chanyeol yang notabene adalah seorang sekretaris di kantor ternama harus sering meninggalkan Chanyeol di rumah sendiri karena pekerjaannya yang padat. Karena itu, Chanyeol lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di rumah Kyungsoo karena merasa kesepian di rumah. Orangtua Kyungsoo sendiri tidak pernah keberatan dengan kehadiran Chanyeol di rumahnya.

"Kris- _hyung_!"

Panggilan yang ditujukan padanya itu membuat Kris menoleh. Park Chanyeol melambai-lambaikan tangan padanya sambil berlari, meninggalkan temannya-yang sudah Kris kenal saking seringnya dia kemari-Do Kyungsoo di belakang.

Dalam sekejap Chanyeol sudah ada di depannya. Terengah-engah tapi tetap tersenyum lebar, " _hyung_ rapi sekali sih ?"

"Aku baru saja pulang kerja, bodoh ! Kau lama sekali !"

"Oh, tentu saja lama karena dia latihan basket dulu," sahut Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan memilih untuk membuka kunci pagar rumahnya. " _Hyung_ ayo kita bertaruh. _Chelsea_ akan menang 2-0 malam ini."

"Aku tidak punya uang, Yeol," keluh Kris. Ia menggaruk rambutnya yang sedikit gatal. "Jangan suruh aku untuk mentraktirmu _pizza_ sekarang ini. Kumohon."

"Tidak punya uang ? Omong kosong," tukas Chanyeol sambil pura-pura manyun. "Aku tahu _hyung_ baru liburan ke Praha minggu lalu."

"Siapa yang liburan ? Aku ke pernikahan temanku. Semuanya-dari mulai tiket pesawat sampai hotel di sana dia yang bayar. Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan uang sepeser pun di sana."

"Jadi _hyung_ tidak beli oleh-oleh untukku ?"

"Mana sempat beli oleh-oleh. Aku hanya dua hari di sana. Aku kan harus kerja lagi."

"Kyungsoo-ya, tutup jendela," titah Chanyeol begitu memasuki rumahnya pada Kyungsoo. Ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo juga tidak di rumah. Mereka sedang menginap di rumah bibi Kyungsoo di desa karena sepupu Kyungsoo yang baru berusia 8 bulan sakit. Kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan ibunya tampaknya sangat sayang pada sepupu barunya itu, tapi yang paling menyebalkan-setiap mereka pergi-mereka selalu 'menitipkan' Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol.

Jadilah, Kyungsoo terpaksa akan berada di rumah Chanyeol sampai makan malam dan sekitar jam sepuluh malam Kyungsoo baru akan pulang ke rumahnya sendiri untuk tidur.

Sambil sedikit menggerutu, Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah jendela besar di ruang tamu yang terbuka. Ia meraih slot di bagian bawah jendela dan menguncinya. Ia lebih mirip pembantu di rumah Chanyeol daripada 'teman yang ikut menginap'. Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan. Si tiang listrik itu bahkan tidak bisa masak nasi ataupun mencuci piring. Yang ada piring-piring kotor malah banyak yang pecah. Dia tidak bisa mengepel, menyapu, pokoknya dia sangat payah. Parahnya lagi ibunya jarang berada di rumah dan sering meminta Kyungsoo untuk membantu Chanyeol bersih-bersih rumah. Cih, apanya yang membantu ?! Si raja hutan itu malah menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya sementara dia sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Kris berdecak ketika mendapati ruang depan rumah Park Chanyeol yang mirip kapal pecah. Di meja berserakan bungkus makanan dan kopi kaleng. Karpetnya kotor oleh remah-remah kue. Di sofa baju-baju Chanyeol bertebaran (?). Bahkan celana pendek garis-garis milik pria jangkung itu ada di sana. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih semalam ? Dasar gila. Mana ada orang yang ganti baju di ruang depan ?"

"Tadi pagi aku kesiangan. Jadi aku buru-buru mengganti bajuku sambil membereskan buku pelajaran," ujar Chanyeol. Dengan santainya, ia duduk di sofa-menduduki kaos oblong kuning miliknya sendiri. "Haus sekali. Kyung, ambilkan jus jeruk dulu, _chagiya_."

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya. "CHAGIYA ?"

Ia melempar tasnya sendiri ke arah Chanyeol-yang langsung ditangkap oleh namja itu sambil terkekeh geli.

"Hei, aku serius. Ambilkan aku jus jeruk. Kris- _hyung_ juga haus," kata Chanyeol lagi ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengambil sampah-sampah di meja. "Nanti saja bereskan sampahnya-"

"Nanti ?! Baik, kau bereskan sendiri semuanya nanti. Aku tidak akan membantumu !" Kyungsoo melempar bungkus keripik kentang kosong ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol membiarkan sampah itu jatuh ke pahanya, "tentu saja kau harus membantuku."

"Kenapa aku harus membantumu ?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di bagian sofa yang jauh dari Chanyeol. "Kau yang acak-acak, harusnya kau yang bereskan !"

Kris sendiri memilih pergi ke lantai atas daripada mendengarkan perdebatan tidak penting itu. Dia mau istirahat dengan tenang di kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beringsut mendekati Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tengkurap. Kini ia sudah berada tepat di sebelah Kyungsoo yang manyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya kesal. "Kau boleh pulang kalau begitu," kata Chanyeol pelan. Kyungsoo sedikit mengangkat alisnya. "Pulanglah, Kyungsoo. Ada yang sudah menunggumu di rumah," Chanyeol menyeringai.

".. Ada yang sudah menunggumu di rumah. Di kamarmu, tepatnya."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah berat.

".. Sesosok wanita berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya."

Napas Kyungsoo tercekat.

".. Gaun putihnya berlumuran darah. Dia melayang-layang di atas kamarmu-"

"HENTIKAN PARK CHANYEOL !" teriak Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat pasi. Sementara Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah ketakutan tetangganya itu. "KAU JANGAN MAIN-MAIN !" Dengan kesal bercampur takut, Kyungsoo memukul-mukul punggung Chanyeol bertubi-tubi sampai menimbulkan bunyi 'dukk' keras.

Chanyeol tampaknya tak berniat membalas pukulan itu sama sekali. Tawanya berubah menjadi senyum tipis. Ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang hendak memukul punggungnya kembali. Kyungsoo berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi tangan Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

"Lepas-"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lembut. "Jangan pulang. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Tapi kau keterlaluan !" Kyungsoo merengut. Ia menyerah, membiarkan tangannya digenggam Chanyeol. Lagipula tangan Chanyeol terasa sangat hangat.

"Hei, aku lapar," kata Chanyeol sembari bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Buatkan aku sesuatu."

"Kau mau makan apa ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya, berpikir. "Mmm .. omelet ?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jangan mie, Chan. Terlalu banyak mie minggu ini."

"Ayolah, Kyungg, aku mau omelet."

"Tidak."

" _Pleaseeeeeee,_ " Chanyeol memohon. Dia menarik-narik lengan Kyungsoo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada pemuda itu, membuat Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya sampai menyandar pada sofa.

" _Honey."_

Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Chanyeol di wajahnya. Hangat, wajahnya menghangat-melihat Chanyeol yang begitu tampan di depannya.

Hidung mereka bersentuhan. Tepatnya Chanyeol yang berusaha menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo. Matanya tertuju pada iris mata Kyungsoo yang menunduk karena malu.

"Aku mau omelet," bisik Chanyeol lagi. Suaranya rendah sekali, tidak seperti biasanya. Kyungsoo sedikit takut, juga geli mendengarnya. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Chanyeol menatap bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Park Chanyeol.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tangannya mulai berkeringat. Kyungsoo memang sudah berdebar-debar sejak saat Park Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya, tapi ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

"PARK CHANYEOL DIMANA HAN-"

O-ow. Kris turun di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Dukmu," lanjut Kris pelan.

Chanyeol menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyungsoo-membuat namja itu menghela napas lega, "biar kuambilkan." Laki-laki itu pun menyeret Kris ke lantai dua, meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di sofa.

Pusing, Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di sofa Chanyeol sambil menatap langit-langit rumah itu.

'Apa-apaan itu tadi ?'

' _Honey_ ? Dia memanggilku _honey_ ?'

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam bersama Kris- _hyung_ juga, Chanyeol mengantar Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Rumahnya tentu saja ada di sebelah rumah Chanyeol.

Setelah membuka kunci, Kyungsoo menyalakan semua lampu di setiap ruangan rumahnya. Chanyeol menunggunya selesai mandi dan memakai baju tidurnya. Baru setelah ia keluar dari kamar, Chanyeol pamit pulang.

"Kalau kau mimpi buruk, telepon saja aku. Oke ?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo sedikit cemberut, "Sejak kapan kita pacaran ?" tukasnya. "Kenapa aku harus meneleponmu ?"

"Memangnya harus pacaran hanya untuk menelepon saja ?" giliran Chanyeol yang memberengut. "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau jadi pacarku."

"Kau bahkan tidak menyukaiku. Jangan bercanda, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terdiam lama. Namun sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum lagi, "tidurlah. Sudah malam."

"Kau juga," Kyungsoo mendorong punggung Chanyeol menuju pintu keluar. "Sampai jumpa besok pagi, Chan."

"Mimpi indah, Kyung."

.

.

.

Pagi itu, Byun Baekhyun datang lebih siang dari biasanya. Biasanya ia datang pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit ke kelasnya. Tapi hari ini ia datang pukul tujuh kurang lima menit.

Ketika sampai ke kelasnya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah Park Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Do Kyungsoo. Dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah hadiah untuk orang yang dicintainya selama tiga tahun ini. Mungkin tidak terlalu spesial, tapi Baekhyun membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun harap Park Chanyeol suka dengan hadiahnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 4 -**

".. Kris bilang di Praha ada sebuah jembatan yang sangat indah. Dia berjalan menelusuri jembatan itu, lalu melihat seorang wanita yang menunduk melihat sungai di bawah dengan tatapan kosong-"

"Jangan mulai lagi, dasar raja hutan ! Aku di rumah sendiri !"

Kyungsoo memukul kepala Chanyeol kesal. Ia paling takut dengan yang namanya 'hantu wanita' atau apapun orang lain menyebutnya. Alasannya ? Karena sewaktu sekolah dasar ia pernah bermimpi didatangi hantu wanita. Mimpi itu tidak hanya datang sekali. Besok malamnya mimpi yang sama terulang lagi dan lagi, membuat Kyungsoo selalu terbangun tepat jam 2 pagi. Lalu pada suatu malam, saat Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terbangun gara-gara mimpi buruknya, ia mendengar suara rintihan wanita dari langit-langit kamarnya. Wanita itu merintih 'tolongg tolongg' dengan suara yang mengenaskan. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo menjadi sangat penakut.

Dan saat dirinya menginjak bangku SMP, ia pernah melihat sesosok 'hantu wanita' di perjalanan menuju rumah neneknya. Hantu wanita itu memakai baju merah, rambutnya panjang, matanya melotot-seolah menatap Kyungsoo yang ada di dalam mobil saat itu. Anehnya ayah dan ibu Kyungsoo tidak melihat sosok hantu wanita yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Kyungsoo dengan histeris.

"Kau belum mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan pusat kan ?" tanya Chanyeol, membuat Kyungsoo menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Belum. Memang kenapa ?"

"Ayo ke perpustakaan pusat sepulang sekolah."

"Bukankah kau latihan ?"

"Tidak. Donghae- _hyung_ memutuskan kalau kami hanya akan latihan tiga kali seminggu saja. Senin, rabu, jum'at. Tambahan Sabtu."

"Oh," Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Baiklah. Kita ke perpustakaan."

"Lalu setelah itu aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat," kata Chanyeol sambil menatap Kyungsoo serius.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi, "kemana ?"

"Ke-"

"PAGI KYUNGIEEE KYUNG KYUNGGGG !" Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang lalu mencubit kedua pipi Kyungsoo sampai pipi sahabatnya itu memerah. Kyungsoo berusaha melepaskan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun melepas cubitannya dan beralih pada Chanyeol. "Pagi, Chanyeol."

"Pagi Baekhyun," Chanyeol memasang senyumnya seperti biasa. Senyum yang mampu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar-debar tak karuan dan wajahnya memanas.

Kyungsoo menatap keduanya bergantian. "Chan, kau bilang mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Bisakah kita pergi bersama Baekhyun juga ?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kelihatan terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Terkejut dalam arti yang berbeda.

Chanyeol terdiam.

"Chan," suara Kyungsoo terdengar menuntut. Tepatnya memaksa Chanyeol untuk bilang 'iya'.

"Baiklah. Baekhyun boleh ikut," katanya pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Senyum yang benar-benar manis, membuat Chanyeol tak berkedip selama beberapa detik. Baekhyun pun kelihatannya senang, namun ia sangat bingung. "Kemana ? Memang kalian mau pergi kemana ?"

"Entahlah. Chanyeol bilang setelah mengantarku ke perpustakaan dia mau mengajakku ke suatu tempat. Oh ya, memang kau mau mengajakku kemana Chan ?" mata besar Kyungsoo beralih pada Chanyeol. Ia kini penasaran kemana Chanyeol akan membawanya.

"Nanti juga kau tahu," sambil tersenyum lembut Chanyeol mencubit hidung Kyungsoo pelan lalu berjalan pergi.

"Yak ! Park Chanyeol jangan membuatku penasaran ! Hei, kau mau kemana ?! Sebentar lagi bel !" Kyungsoo memanggil-manggilnya. Tapi Chanyeol terus berjalan keluar kelas.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kyungsoo sama sekali tak bisa fokus. Ia jadi sangat sangat penasaran kemana Chanyeol akan mengajaknya. Tidak biasanya tetangga jangkungnya itu sok-sokan misterius. Biasanya ia akan langsung bilang mau pergi kemana.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, Kyungsoo buru-buru mencegat Chanyeol yang hendak tidur di mejanya.

"Chan, kau mau mengajakku kemana sebenarnya ? Baekhyun juga tanya kau mau mengajak kami kemana ?"

"Kan sudah kubilang nanti juga kau tahu, cerewet !" Chanyeol memalingkan wajah dari Kyungsoo yang duduk di depannya. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya dengan kepala yang sudah menempel pada kedua tangannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

"Aku bukannya cerewet !" Kyungsoo tak terima disebut cerewet. Yang biasanya cerewet kan perempuan. "Kau jangan sok-sokan misterius seperti itu ! Dasar jelek !"

"Kau juga jelek !" balas Chanyeol tanpa menatap Kyungsoo.

"Kau lebih jelek !" Kyungsoo kesal. Ia berusaha mencubit lengan Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol keburu menengadahkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo sebal, "Aku tampan dan kau jelek. Titik !" sahutnya.

"Dasar sialan," umpat Kyungsoo. Dengan perasaan dongkol setengah mati, ia beranjak menuju bangkunya sendiri. Awas saja. Ia tak akan bicara pada Park Chanyeol seharian ini !

.

.

.

16.00 p.m

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun duduk bersebelahan di kursi paling belakang bis. Mereka sedang menuju perpustakaan pusat kota dimana Kyungsoo sering meminjam novel dari sana. Tentu saja Kyungsoo lebih sering meminjam novel daripada membeli novel. Dia jarang membeli novel.

"Kau harus tahu, Baek. Akhir dari novel ini sangat menyedihkan," cerita Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan novel berjudul 'Tears in Heaven' yang akan dikembalikannya. "Si tokoh utama mati demi orang yang dicintainya. Padahal orang yang dicintainya mencintai orang lain dan mereka hampir menikah. Lalu orang itu-"

"Aku bersedia mati untukmu," sela Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum menatap Kyungsoo di sebelahnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mengamati Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "lalu orang itu sadar selama ini dia tidak benar-benar mencintai orang yang akan dinikahinya itu. Dia menyadari dia menyayangi si orang yang mati ini. Dia pun menyesal sekali karena mengabaikan orang yang benar-benar tulus mencintainya."

"Orang yang mati itu pasti jadi hantu."

"Iya, aku juga yakin orang yang mati demi orang yang dia cintai itu pasti bakal menggentayangi orang yang dicintainya seumur hidup," timpal Baekhyun-setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol.

"Baek, kumohon jangan ikut-ikutan."

Baekhyun hanya tertawa.

Beberapa puluh menit kemudian, mereka sampai di perpustakaan pusat. Kyungsoo langsung menarik Baekhyun ke rak novel romantis-favoritnya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya mengikuti kedua namja itu di belakang sambil menguap. Sejujurnya ia benci tempat semacam perpustakaan. Dimana sejauh mata memandang hanya ada buku, buku dan buku.

"Jerapah ! Ambilkan aku novel yang itu !" Kyungsoo tahu-tahu menarik lengan Chanyeol sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah novel yang berada di rak paling atas.

Chanyeol mendesah, "yang mana ?" tanyanya malas.

"Itu-itu yang putih, bodoh !" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk novel berukuran agak tebal di antara novel ber _hardcover_ kuning dan coklat. Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya, tapi tetap menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil novel yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo itu.

"Kalau minta tolong, minta tolonglah yang benar. Tidak tahu terima kasih sekali," gerutu Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo langsung merebut novel yang baru diambilnya dan sekarang asyik membuka-buka novel itu.

Kyungsoo hanya menggumam tidak jelas. Chanyeol pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah mencari-cari novel yang menurutnya menarik. Tangannya menelusuri setiap buku di rak novel itu.

"Novel seperti apa yang kau sukai ?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berada tepat di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat agak terkejut melihat Chanyeol yang berada begitu dekat dengannya.

"Kau tidak suka novel _romance_ seperti Kyungsoo ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku suka semua jenis novel. Hanya saja aku lebih suka yang bertema _adventure_ atau _horror._ "

"Wah, berbanding terbalik dengan seseorang yang kukenal," sindir Chanyeol dengan suara sengaja dikeraskan-mengetahui Kyungsoo paling benci semua hal yang berbau _horror_. Kyungsoo sedikit mendelik ke arahnya, namun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan, "aku juga suka film _horror._ Kapan-kapan kita harus nonton film _horror_ bersama. Aku bosan selalu nonton film _romance_ atau komedi dengan si penakut itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Senang ? Tentu saja ! Chanyeol mengajaknya nonton bersama ! Dengan gembira, Baekhyun kembali mencari novel yang disukainya sampai ke rak sebelah-meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol di rak novel _romance_ berdua.

"Bicara sekali lagi aku tidak akan memasakkan makan malam untukmu jerapah," tukas Kyungsoo sambil memelototi Chanyeol.

"Yahhhh," Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo. Namja bertubuh tinggi itu mengulurkan tangannya ke rak buku-menahan Kyungsoo di depannya agar tidak kemana-mana. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo yang terpojok karena punggungnya sudah menabrak rak buku di belakangnya. Kyungsoo menahan napasnya ketika wajah Chanyeol berjarak-hanya sekitar satu senti dari wajahnya. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memanas sampai ke kuping-kuping. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum. Ia sampai takut Chanyeol akan mendengar degup jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Deru napas Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo makin tak tenang. Chanyeol mengamatinya lekat-lekat.

"Chan aku-"

"Bibirmu basah Kyung," kata Chanyeol. "Aku ingin mencobanya."

"J-jangan," lirih Kyungsoo. Tak kuasa menatap Chanyeol di depannya. Lututnya serasa lemas. Kyungsoo merasa ia seperti mau pingsan. Ia sangat berharap ada penjaga perpustakaan atau siapapun yang memergoki Chanyeol dan memarahinya habis-habisan karena berbuat mesum pada anak di bawah umur (?).

"Tapi aku mau," Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo dengan jarinya. Kyungsoo berusaha menggigit bibirnya-ia tak akan memberikan celah sedikitpun !

"C-Chan," Kyungsoo kembali berusaha menyadarkan Chanyeol ketika pria itu makin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyungsoo.

Cup.

Akhirnya bibir Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu, berusaha membuat si pemilik mata besar itu membuka mulutnya. Tapi Kyungsoo tetap pada pertahanannya. Ia mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat. Chanyeol menghisap bagian atas bibir tetangganya itu. Dan saat itulah Kyungsoo membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses bagi Chanyeol untuk memasukkan lidahnya.

Kyungsoo dengan kalap cepat-cepat berusaha melepaskan pagutan Chanyeol pada bibirnya. Chanyeol tak lama kemudian melepas ciumannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ?" lirih Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak. Ia menatap Chanyeol. Marah, sedih-semua bercampur. Wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah memerah makin memerah lagi karena marah.

"Menciummu," kata Chanyeol singkat. Ia kembali berusaha mencium Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menginjak sepatunya.

"Dasar idiot !" dengan sangat amat kesal sekaligus malu, Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Habiskan waktumu dengan chanyeol, aku pulang._

Alis Baekhyun bertautan membaca pesan yang baru diterimanya itu. Apa-apaan sih Kyungsoo ? Tadi dia bilang cuma mau ke toilet, tapi tiba-tiba mengirim pesan kalau ia pulang.

Apa yang terjadi padanya sih ?

Wajahnya tadi merah sekali-Baekhyun lihat dengan jelas. Bahkan Baekhyun berani bersumpah, kalau Kyungsoo tadi menggigit bibirnya sampai sedikit berdarah sebelum bilang mau ke toilet.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun ragu pada namja bertubuh tinggi yang sedang melamun di sebelahnya.

Ya, Park Chanyeol melamun-menatap novel yang tadi Kyungsoo ceritakan : 'Tears in Heaven.' Ia tidak membaca buku itu. Hanya mengamatinya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun dengan sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

Barulah Chanyeol menoleh. "Hm ?"

"Kyungsoo bilang dia pulang."

"Sudah kuduga."

"Apa ?" tanya Baekhyun mendengar gumaman Chanyeol yang tak begitu jelas terdengar di telinganya.

Chanyeol menggeleng, "tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kau mau langsung pulang ?"

"Emm .. bukankah kau mau mengajakku dan Kyungsoo ke suatu tempat ?"

"Hm ?"

"Bisakah kau membawaku ke sana ? Ada sesuatu yang mau aku berikan padamu."

.

.

.

Begitu sampai rumah, Kyungsoo langsung menghambur ke kasur empuknya dan membenamkan kepalanya ke atas bantal. Ia tidak peduli ia masih pakai baju seragam. Ia tidak peduli badannya bisa saja mengotori kasur. Yang pasti ia sangat-super-malu.

Yang benar saja, ciuman pertamanya direbut oleh si raja hutan jelek tiang listrik sok pintar idiot menyebalkan bau keringat-arrgh ! Pokoknya Kyungsoo benci Park Chanyeol !

Ia tidak bisa melupakan saat bibir Chanyeol mengenai bibirnya lalu menghisapnya pelan ... Sial, sial, sial. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung merah padam. Apalagi saat bibirnya tak sengaja mengenai permukaan bantal.

"DASAR PARK CHANYEOL SIALAN !" makinya sambil menendang-nendang apapun yang ada di sekitar kakinya.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau mau mengajak Kyungsoo kesini ?" Baekhyun memandang sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Chanyeol mengajaknya ke sebuah toko jam yang benar-benar besar. Semua jenis jam ada di sana. Ada jam dinding, jam beker, jam tangan dengan berbagai mode, bentuk dan warna yang menarik.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Tadinya. Aku mau membelikannya jam untuk kamarnya."

"Wahhhh," Baekhyun masih terkagum-kagum melihat jam tangan di dalam sebuah etalase kaca. Jam tangan itu kesemuanya dilapisi berlian. Pastilah harganya sangat mahal.

Melihat Baekhyun yang mulai sibuk mengamati jam tangan satu persatu, Chanyeol pun merogoh ponsel di saku celananya dan menelpon seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo.

Tidak diangkat.

Chanyeol berusaha meneleponnya lagi, namun kali ini Kyungsoo me- _reject_ panggilannya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol berdecak. Kenapa sih, Kyungsoo marah hanya karena satu ciuman ? Chanyeol tak habis pikir. Apa salahnya berciuman ?

"Chanyeol !" pekik Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Lihat jam tangan _couple_ ini ! Wahhh lucu sekaliii !" jari lentiknya menunjuk jam tangan berwarna kuning dan hitam yang berjajar. Jam tangan itu memang lucu. Jam tangan model besar dengan angka-angka yang juga besar. Baekhyun berandai-andai seandainya ia bisa memakainya berdua dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau ?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Chanyeol pun memanggil petugas terdekat dan meminta kedua jam tangan itu dibungkus, membuat Baekhyun melotot tak percaya.

"Kau membelinya ?! Harganya cukup mahal tahu !"

"Tidak apa. Kau bisa memakainya ber- _couple_ dengan Kyungsoo."

"Ah, benarkah ?!" Mata Baekhyun kini berbinar kegirangan. Pasti menyenangkan kalau ber- _couple_ dengan Kyungsoo. Ia yang kuning dan Kyungsoo yang hitam. Eh atau ia yang hitam atau Kyungsoo yang kuning ya ?

"Kau yang hitam dan Kyungsoo yang kuning," kata Chanyeol-seolah bisa membaca pikiran Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun mengangguk-angguk, "oke !"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 5 -**

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja selesai mandi, ketika suara ribut-ribut terdengar dari depan rumahnya. Pasti ayah dan ibunya pulang.

Kyungsoo buru-buru memakai kaus warna kuning miliknya-ia tadi tinggal memakai baju. Lalu setelah menutup rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk coklatnya ia turun ke bawah, melihat ayah, ibu, paman, bibi dan dua orang keponakannya yang masih kecil di ruang tamu.

"Kyungsooooo !"

Kebiasaan buruk salah satu keponakannya yang baru berusia sepuluh tahun. Namanya Taebin. Anak kecil itu tidak pernah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai _hyung_ nya, karena tinggi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dan Kyungsoo juga terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Kyungsoo, mana Kak Chanyeol ?! Biasanya dia di rumahmu kan ?!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol. Wajahnya memanas tanpa alasan yang jelas-teringat kejadian tadi sore.

"POKOKNYA AKU MAU BALAS DENDAM PADA KAK CHANYEOL GARA-GARA DIA MENGALAHKANKU MAIN PS BOLA BERKALI-KALI !"

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia dimana," kata Kyungsoo sambil berjalan menuju dapur-mengeluarkan gelas-gelas untuk keluarganya minum. Taebin mencibir, "huuuu. Kalian bertengkar yaaa ?" tebaknya tepat sasaran.

Dengan sedikit kesal Kyungsoo menjitak kepala anak sok tahu yang mengikutinya ke dapur itu. "Berisik ! Sana main saja di luar !"

"Tidak, aku mau main _game_ di kamarmu !" dengan secepat kilat, Taebin berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo memperingatinya untuk hati-hati dengan berteriak-teriak.

"Kyungsoo ! Kau tidak menyiram tanaman ibu ya ?! Lihat-tanamannya jadi layu !" seru ibunya dari halaman belakang. "Kan ibu sudah bilang padamu siram tanamannya ! Dasar anak pemalas !"

Kyungsoo hanya berdecak, "aku tidak sempat bu."

"Apa saja sih yang kau lakukan di rumah ?" Ibunya akhirnya masuk ke dapur. Menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah menuangkan air putih dingin ke gelas. "Ibu jadi curiga. Kau menghabiskan waktu di rumah Chanyeol ?"

"Ibu sendiri yang menyuruhku ke rumahnya !" mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdebar-debar tak karuan, Kyungsoo tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Kalau ia meleset sedikit saja, airnya bisa tumpah membasahi meja.

Bibinya ikut menghampiri dapur dengan menggendong keponakan Kyungsoo yang baru berusia delapan bulan yang diberi nama Mio itu. "Benar juga kata Taebin. Kemana temanmu yang tampan itu, Kyungsoo ? Biasanya dia selalu di sini tiap bibi datang."

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus menjawab pertanyaan menyebalkan itu. "Chanyeol sedang ada kencan." Tidak buruk juga kan ? Setidaknya Chanyeol memang berduaan dengan Baekhyun kan sekarang ?

"Kencan ?" mata ibunya membulat. Dia menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya. "Dia kencan dengan siapa ? Bukannya dia menyukaimu ? Bukannya kalian pacaran ?" tanya ibunya bertubi-tubi. Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya, "sudah kubilang berapa kali kami tidak pacaran. Ibu jangan asal bicara."

"Loh ? Kalau kalian tidak pacaran kenapa kalian sering berpegangan tangan ?"

"IBU BERISIK !"

Dengan hati sepenuhnya dongkol, Kyungsoo meninggalkan dapur dan pergi ke halaman belakang-membuat ibunya dan bibinya berpandangan bingung.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjongkok, menatap kolam ikan kecil di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada ikan koi warna oranye-putih yang meliuk-liuk di dalam air dengan indahnya. Menghela napas kembali-entah untuk keberapa kalinya dalam beberapa menit ini-Kyungsoo menempelkan jidatnya ke lututnya yang tertekuk. Lalu tangannya ikut memeluk lututnya.

Perasaannya kacau balau. Apalagi saat ibunya tadi memberinya pertanyaan yang sangat membuat Kyungsoo terganggu.

 _'Bukannya dia menyukaimu ? Bukannya kalian pacaran ?'_

"Tidak, dia tidak menyukaiku," lirih Kyungsoo yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar siapapun karena dirinya sendirian di halaman belakang.

 _'Kalau kalian tidak pacaran, kenapa kalian sering berpegangan tangan ?'_

Kyungsoo mau menangis rasanya. Ingin sekali berteriak, "bahkan tadi dia menciumku bu ! Merebut ciuman pertamaku !" tapi ia tidak bisa.

Ia selalu membayangkan kalau ciuman pertamanya akan diambil oleh orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dengan tulus, dengan sepenuh hati-dan Kyungsoo pun menyukainya juga. Lalu ia akan berciuman di atas bianglala, tepat saat bianglala berada di puncak, tepat saat matahari tenggelam, dan setelah saling mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'. Tapi ... nyatanya malah begini. Orang yang sangat menyebalkan yang menciumnya. Yang bahkan tidak pernah memujinya dan sering menjahilinya.

Kyungsoo merasa ingin lenyap saja dari muka bumi (?). Perasaan ini begitu menyiksanya.

Entah, ia tidak tahu apa ia menikmati ciuman tadi sore atau tidak. Memikirkannya pun Kyungsoo sudah tak mau. Yang pasti ia butuh penjelasan kenapa Park Chanyeol menciumnya.

Dan ia harap, jawaban dari tetangga jangkungnya yang menyebalkan itu tidak membuat segalanya makin rumit.

.

.

.

".. Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberikan ini sejak lama padamu," Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan pada Chanyeol. Bungkusan yang dihias dengan pita biru di tengahnya. Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati, "apa ini ?"

"Buka saja di rumah," jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tipis. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kusampaikan lewat hadiah itu. Aku harap kau mengerti."

"Aku jadi makin penasaran. Kubuka sekarang ya ?"

"Jangan, jangan ! Di rumah saja !" sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah merah padam. "K-kalau begitu-aku harus pulang ! Dah !" Ia berlari pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung di depan pasar swalayan.

Yahhh. Chanyeol paling tidak suka belanja sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tadi pagi Kris- _hyung_ bilang persediaan bahan makanan di rumah habis. Telur habis, susu cair habis, mie habis, minyak goreng habis-pokoknya tidak ada yang bisa dimakan di rumah kecuali jus jeruk kotak yang baru Chanyeol beli beberapa hari lalu. Biasanya Kyungsoo yang menemaninya. Pria kecil itu sering mengingatkan Chanyeol untuk beli bahan-bahan yang penting. Maklum, Chanyeol sangat pelupa. Paling-paling yang diingatnya kalau ke pasar swalayan atau supermarket adalah beli es krim.

'Terpaksa deh, belanja sendiri,' batinnya.

Sambil memasuki pasar swalayan yang cukup ramai itu, Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi _line_.

Dia mulai mengetikkan pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyung aku sedang belanja, kau mau sesuatu ?_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyungggg_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung_

Chanyeol merasa berdebar-debar menunggu balasan Kyungsoo. Biasanya ia biasa saja. Biasanya ia tidak pernah merasa sangat mengharapkan Kyungsoo untuk membalas pesannya.

Ia tahu Kyungsoo sedang _online._ Kyungsoo kan tidak pernah mau ketinggalan berita di media sosial.

Chanyeol mengambil troli belanja dan berjalan ke rak minuman.

"Drrrt." Ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Belikan aku keripik kentang yang banyak_

Senyum Chanyeol terkembang membaca balasan Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke ponselnya itu.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Kau belanja sendirian ?_

Chanyeol buru-buru membalasnya,

 _ **PCY**_

 _Harusnya kau tidak pulang :( aku terlihat menyedihkan belanja sendirian_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Mian_

Chanyeol membayangkan wajah Kyungsoo saat ini. Pasti namja itu sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Setelah mengambil kopi kaleng rasa _mocaccino_ di rak di depannya, Chanyeol lalu kembali mengetik pesan untuk Kyungsoo.

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kau sedang apa ?_

Tidak dibalas. Atau belum ? Chanyeol memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan menuju rak susu cair kemasan. Namja tampan itu berjongkok, mengambil merk susu cair kesukaannya di rak paling bawah. Susu cair rasa coklat ukuran satu liter.

Chanyeol mengecek harganya. Wah, harganya naik sedikit dari bulan lalu.

"Drrt." Ponsel yang baru diletakkannya di saku celana kembali bergetar. Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya.

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Memikirkanmu_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Cepat pulang. Aku merindukanmu chan_

Tak sanggup membalas, Chanyeol memandangi layar ponselnya. Membayangkan Kyungsoo di hadapannya-mengatakannya langsung .. Kini senyum Chanyeol sudah berubah menjadi cengiran yang menampakkan gigi-gigi putih cemerlangnya. Wajahnya menghangat. Ia tahu jelas itu karena apa. Dan jantungnya berdentum-dentum lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Chanyeol merasa senang sekali sampai rasanya ia ingin melonjak-lonjak kegirangan sambil berteriak "AKU JUGA MERINDUKANMU KYUNGSOOOOO".

 _ **PCY**_

 _Aku juga rindu padamu chagi ㈵7㈵7_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Aku akan belanja secepat mungkin :) sabarlah sebentar_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Oke ㈎4㈎4_

Betapa senangnya hati Chanyeol sore ini.

.

.

.

"Lihat, lihat ! Kucingnya lucu sekali," Kyungsoo menggendong kucing berbulu putih bersih yang biasa lewat di depan rumahnya sambil mengangkat-angkat tangan kucing itu pada Mio. Mio yang baru berusia delapan bulan-yang dipangku oleh bibi Kyungsoo-tersenyum-senyum gembira melihat kucing yang digendong Kyungsoo.

"Kucingnya menyapamu. Dia bilang 'hai Mio ! Kau tambah cantik saja !'," lanjut Kyungsoo disertai tawa dari bibi, ayah dan ibunya yang sedang berkumpul di teras depan rumahnya yang luas.

Tiba-tiba telepon rumah Kyungsoo berbunyi. Ayahnya segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan mengangkat telepon.

"Kyung, kali ini kau harus jaga rumah yang benar ! Siram semua tanaman ibu !"

"Iyaaaa," gumam Kyungsoo malas. Yang benar saja, ibu, ayah, paman, bibi dan dua keponakannya akan pergi ke rumah neneknya di luar kota dan Kyungsoo akan sendirian selama dua minggu ini.

"Ayo kita berangkat. Nenek sudah menelepon," seru ayah Kyungsoo sembari membawa barang-barang bawaan ke teras. Kyungsoo ikut membantunya. Tas-tas besar semua ia angkut ke bagasi mobil ayahnya.

"TAEBINNNNNNN !" panggil Kyungsoo dari bawah. Taebin sepertinya sedang asyik bermain _game_ entah apa di _laptop_ nya di kamar.

Tak lama kemudian Taebin turun dengan wajah ceria. "Kita akan berangkat ?"

"Ya, cepat sana masuk mobil," titah ayah Kyungsoo sembari mengelus rambut Taebin. Taebin bersorak "yeeeeyy ! Ke rumah nenek! Ke rumah nenek ! Kyungsoo tidak diajak ! Kyungsoo kesepiannnn !"

"BERISIK !" Kyungsoo hampir menjitak anak itu kalau saja ayahnya tidak melerai mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit ibunya berceramah dan ayahnya memeluk Kyungsoo sebentar, mereka pun benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di rumah.

Kyungsoo sih senang-senang saja sendirian di rumah. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu mendengarkan omelan ibunya atau celotehan ayahnya. Ia juga bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan leluasa di rumah. Hanya ada satu masalah sebenarnya.

Yep, Park Chanyeol akan selalu ke rumahnya atau ia yang harus ke rumah Park Chanyeol.

Memikirkan tetangganya itu membuat Kyungsoo berdecak. Untuk apa sih dia memikirkan orang tidak penting seperti itu ? Mana orang itu belum pulang-pulang lagi. Apa yang sedang dilakukannya dengan Baekhyun saat ini ? Jangan-jangan Baekhyun memberanikan diri menyatakan cintanya dan mereka JADIAN ?

Kyungsoo buru-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Setelah itu ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya sambil membuka kunci layar iPhone putihnya.

'Loh kok ?' Kyungsoo bingung setengah mati saat ponselnya malah menampilkan _history chat_ di _line._

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyung aku sedang belanja, kau mau sesuatu ?_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyungggg_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung kyung_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Belikan aku keripik kentang yang banyak_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Kau belanja sendirian ?_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Harusnya kau tidak pulang :( aku terlihat menyedihkan belanja sendirian_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Mian_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Kau sedang apa ?_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Memikirkanmu_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Cepat pulang. Aku merindukanmu chan_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Aku juga rindu padamu chagi ㈵7㈵7_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Aku akan belanja secepat mungkin :) sabarlah sebentar_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Oke ㈎4㈎4_

 _ **Do Kyungsoo**_

 _Aku mencintaimu park chanyeol_

 _ **PCY**_

 _Luv u too :*_

Wajah Kyungsoo merah padam membaca kalimat terakhir Chanyeol yang baru saja terkirim.

"ARRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHH ! DASAR TAEBIN SIALAAAAANNNNN !"

Teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di rumahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

" _mungkin jam sebelas aku baru pulang. Mianhae, Yeol."_

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung._ Selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu," kata Chanyeol pada Kris yang tengah meneleponnya untuk memberitahunya bahwa ia pulang kerja tengah malam nanti (yang artinya ia akan ke rumah Chanyeol tengah malam).

Kris terdiam beberapa saat. " _Sebagai permohonan maafku nanti malam aku akan membawakanmu_ pizza. _"_

"Yang benar ?! Wah, _hyung_ yang terbaik !" seru Chanyeol girang. Ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Banyak hal baik terjadi padanya.

" _Aku harus kembali bekerja. Jangan biarkan Kyungsoo tidur agar ia kebagian_ pizza. _"_

"Ay ay, captain !"

Telepon ditutup. Chanyeol menenteng belanjaannya dengan langkah agak terburu-buru. Rumahnya sudah terlihat. Ia ingin segera ke rumah Kyungsoo dan memberikan keripik kentang yang diminta namja itu.

Bukannya membuka pagar rumahnya, Chanyeol malah membuka pagar rumah Kyungsoo. Ia sengaja tidak memencet bel ataupun mengetuk pintunya.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke rumah itu tanpa menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol meletakkan semua belanjaannya di meja dapur rumah Kyungsoo, ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas-dimana kamar Kyungsoo terletak di depan tangga.

Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang tampak serius dengan ponselnya di kasur. Dengan iseng, ia mendorong pintu kamar Kyungsoo perlahan-menimbulkan bunyi "krieeeettt."

Ketika Kyungsoo menoleh, Chanyeol bersembunyi di balik dinding depan kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tampak tak terlalu peduli pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka tiba-tiba. 'Mungkin hanya angin,' pasti itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Lalu Chanyeol tanpa basi-basi menghempaskan tubuhnya di sebelah Kyungsoo yang tengkurap-membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo seolah mau keluar saking terkejutnya.

"C-Chan ?"

"Iya, ini aku," Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau menunggu lama ?"

"Anu-aku, yang tadi .. itu .. a-aku .. sebenarnya bukan aku-"

Tawa Chanyeol semakin keras. Kegugupan Kyungsoo sangat lucu, sungguh. "Bicara yang benar."

Kyungsoo malah memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah karena malu.

"Kau sedang apa sih ?" Chanyeol ikut tengkurap dan memerhatikan ponsel Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bersiap menyembunyikan ponselnya, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menarik ponselnya.

"Perutku sakit sekali, Baek. Bukan maksudku sengaja meninggalkanmu," baca Chanyeol dengan suara keras saat melihat pesan yang Kyungsoo kirimkan pada Baekhyun. Ia langsung menatap Kyungsoo yang cemberut. "Benar kau sakit perut ?"

"Kembalikan ponselku !" Kyungsoo berusaha merebut ponselnya dari tangan Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dengan tangannya yang panjang (?).

Chanyeol mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasur Kyungsoo. Sambil mengangkat ponsel Kyungsoo, ia nyengir lebar karena suatu ide yang cemerlang muncul di otaknya.

Cemerlang sekali malah.

"Jerapah, kembalikan ponselku !" sahut Kyungsoo kesal. Ia kembali mau mengambil ponselnya-tapi Chanyeol memindahkan ponsel Kyungsoo dari tangan kirinya ke tangan kanannya.

"Kau mau ponselmu kembali ?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh !" Kyungsoo kembali menggapai ponselnya.

"Eitts-ada syaratnya," Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengatakannya.

Kyungsoo menautkan kedua alisnya tak suka.

"Kau tidak mau tahu apa syaratnya ?"

"Aku sedang tidak mau main-main, Chan. Ada hal penting yang harus kulakukan dengan ponselku !"

"Apa ? Lebih penting apa hal itu daripada aku ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan dagu mengangkat. "Kau tidak punya hal penting, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. "Apa syaratmu ?"

Chanyeol kembali memamerkan cengiran tampannya.

.

.

.

"Cium."

.

.

.

"HAAAAHHHHH ?!"

"Kau bilang kau merindukanku, bukan ? Buktikan," Chanyeol pun tersenyum puas saat melihat Kyungsoo memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

'Jelaskan, Kyungsoo ! Jelaskan padanya kalau si Taebin yang membalas pesannya, bukan dirimu !' batin Kyungsoo berkecamuk. Namun entah kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Apa mungkin ia benar-benar merindukan Chanyeol ?

Sebelum Kyungsoo sempat mengatakan apapun, Chanyeol beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Kyungsoo. Namja tinggi itu bersenandung kecil sambil membuka aplikasi kamera di ponsel Kyungsoo, lalu mulai mengerutkan hidungnya dan ber- _selfie-_ meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri di kamarnya.

Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya yang bersikap bodoh dengan diam saja, lalu melompat dari kasurnya-menyusul Chanyeol.

"YAK ! PARK CHANYEOL !"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu.

"Baik, baik-aku akan melakukannya !" sahut Kyungsoo akhirnya-menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol. Mereka saling menatap sebentar, sebelum Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya ke permukaan bibir Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdegup sangat sangat kencang. Matanya terpejam tanpa sadar, merasakan betapa lembutnya bibir Chanyeol.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia menunduk malu, wajahnya merah padam. Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang berkeringat sambil menggigit bibirnya yang merah. "Kyung," Chanyeol mempertemukan kedua jidat mereka-menatap mata Kyungsoo yang terus menatap ke bawah. "Kyung aku, aku mencintaimu."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat tidak percaya. Ia terpaku, badannya seolah kelu.

Hening sebentar. Hanya helaan napas mereka yang terdengar.

"Aku, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu setiap malam." Kyungsoo sedikit mendongak ketika Chanyeol mulai bicara lagi. Kyungsoo bisa melihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampan Chanyeol di depannya. Baru sekali ini ia melihat Park Chanyeol gugup dan salah tingkah.

Chanyeol meneguk ludah berat. "S-sebenarnya, sejak dulu aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak mau kau marah, jadi aku menyimpannya selama ini."

"Sudah jangan dilanjutkan," lirih Kyungsoo. "I-ini sangat memalukan, idiot."

"Aku idiot karenamu," gumam Chanyeol yang ikut menunduk-merasakan degup jantungnya yang menggila. Wajahnya panas, panas sekali. Namun ia tetap meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya di dadanya sendiri.

Degup jantung yang benar-benar tidak normal. Sangat berdebar-debar. Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Kau mencintaiku juga kan ?"

Pertanyaan itu menggema di telinga Kyungsoo. Lama namja bermata bulat itu terdiam.

.

.

" _Mianhae,_ Chan."

.

.

.

".. aku tidak tahu," bisik Kyungsoo sembari meremas pelan tangan Chanyeol.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

" _Mianhae,_ Chan."

.

.

.

".. aku tidak tahu," bisik Kyungsoo sembari meremas pelan tangan Chanyeol.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 6 -**

"Tidak tahu ?" ulang Chanyeol. Memastikan apa yang didengarnya nyata. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Kyungsoo-yang malah melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

".. Kita .. aku .. aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau kita jadi sepasang .. kekasih," gumam Kyungsoo, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Aku juga," Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas. "Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Kyungsoo meneguk ludah berat. Ia tahu ia juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol-kalau tidak kenapa ia merasa jantungnya seperti mau meledak begini ?, namun ia tidak mau Baekhyun tersakiti kalau ia menerima perasaan Chanyeol.

"Kumohon, jadi kekasihku, Kyung."

"..."

Waktu beberapa menit terasa sangat menyiksa bagi Chanyeol. Ia tahu Kyungsoo belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, ia tahu Kyungsoo mungkin meragukannya, ia tahu ia tidak cukup baik untuk Kyungsoo, ia tahu ia sangat arogan dan nekat, ia tahu Kyungsoo tidak suka orang yang jorok seperti dirinya-

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir," kata Kyungsoo akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa langsung memutuskan begitu saja. Dia perlu waktu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dan memikirkan baik-baik semuanya. Tentang perasaannya, perasaan Chanyeol.

.. dan juga perasaan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

.

.

.

Malam itu Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur.

Bahkan saat jarum jam dinding di kamarnya sudah menunjuk angka dua belas, ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Padahal ia harus segera tidur sebelum jam satu malam.

Tidak ! Ia tidak boleh tidur lebih dari jam satu malam atau hal buruk akan terjadi.

Dan ia tidak mungkin menelepon Chanyeol tengah malam begini setelah kejadian tadi sore. 'Chanyeol pasti kecewa karena aku tidak langsung bilang iya,' pikir Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya yang kembali terasa panas dengan boneka _teddy bear_ besar-bahkan boneka itu hampir sebesar Kyungsoo.

Siapa lagi yang akan membelikannya boneka seperti ini selain Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu bilangnya bibinya di Amerika punya toko boneka, jadi karena perusahaannya itu sedang berulang tahun, bibinya membagi-bagikan boneka gratis kepada orang-orang terdekatnya. Jadilah Chanyeol kebagian. Tapi, namanya juga Park Chanyeol, mana mau ia menyimpan boneka di kamarnya. Tidak _manly_ katanya. Ia malah memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memang mengoleksi beberapa boneka di kamarnya. Boneka-boneka itu sudah dimilikinya sejak kecil, jadi Kyungsoo terbiasa tidur sambil memeluk salah satu dari boneka itu. Ada boneka _pikachu,_ boneka strawberry besar (?), boneka anjing berbulu lebat, bahkan ada boneka tameng _captain america_.

Yah .. lebih baik ia berusaha tidur saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, segalanya tidak kunjung membaik. Kyungsoo terbangun jam setengah tujuh pagi dengan kepala pusing, dengan tergesa-gesa ia mandi dan memakai seragamnya. Setelah selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya dan bersiap berangkat, Chanyeol juga keluar dari rumahnya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo kembali melayang ke sore hari kemarin-dimana Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya.

 _Kyung aku, aku mencintaimu_.

 _Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu setiap malam._

 _Kumohon, jadi kekasihku, Kyung._

Ia masih ingat semua yang Chanyeol katakan. Setiap detailnya, bahkan hembusan napas Chanyeol yang berat diingatnya. Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk, ketika wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdebar-debar saat menatap punggung Chanyeol yang tegap itu.

Jujur, ia masih tak tahu apa ia harus menerima saja perasaan Chanyeol. Ia masih bingung-yah, pikirannya kalut.

Chanyeol terlihat menalikan sepatunya asal, lalu kembali berdiri. Sedetik kemudian, ia berbalik-menatap Kyungsoo yang masih mematung di depan pagar rumahnya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun berdehem keras, dan berjalan pergi begitu saja.

'Huh ? Tidak ada ucapan selamat pagi ?' pikir Kyungsoo kecewa. Biasanya, meski Kyungsoo memasang wajah seburuk apapun, Chanyeol akan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi Kyungsoo' atau 'morning kyung' atau 'sepertinya kau mimpi buruk. Benar kan ?'

Dengan sedikit sedih, ia berjalan di belakang Chanyeol.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Chanyeol sama sekali tidak berbalik-bahkan hanya untuk sekedar melihatnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung setengah mati.

Ada apa dengan Chanyeol ?

Apa ia sakit hati karena aku tidak menerima perasaannya ?

Apa dia sedang ada masalah ? Tapi kemarin dia baik-baik saja.

Apa dia marah padaku ?

Terlalu sibuk berpikir, Kyungsoo tidak memerhatikan kalau mereka (Chanyeol di depannya) sudah sampai di halte.

Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di bangku halte, mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jaket putihnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ah. Ya, selamat pagi Baekhyun."

'Baekhyun ?' Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Chanyeol menyebut nama Baekhyun di teleponnya.

".. Hmmm, ya, ya, terimakasih. Aku suka hadiahmu. Kau benar-benar tahu seleraku. Haha, yahh-" Chanyeol sedikit melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya. "Dia ada tepat di sebelahku sekarang."

Kyungsoo tak mau mendengar lagi pembicaraan pria jangkung itu dan memilih menutup telinganya dengan _headset._

.

.

.

'Dia malah menelepon Baekhyun dan tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun padaku.'

'Dia bahkan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Baekhyun tapi tidak mengucapkannya padaku.'

'Dan apa-apaan senyum konyolnya itu ketika menatap Baekhyun ?'

'Dia bilang dia mencintaiku tapi mana buktinya ?!'

'Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan.'

Kyungsoo _badmood_ sendiri di bangkunya. Dia tidak melepaskan _headset_ putihnya sejak sampai di sekolah.

Ia mendahului Chanyeol turun dari bus dan masuk ke kelas, lalu duduk di bangkunya dengan kesal. Oh, tentu saja ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menunggu Chanyeol di depan kelas. Saat sahabatnya itu berniat menyapanya, Kyungsoo memilih melewatinya.

"Kyungsoo hari ini-"

"Apa ?!" Ia bahkan membentak Minseok yang baru menghampiri bangkunya. Kyungsoo mengumpat pelan, lalu bergumam, "maaf."

Minseok hanya tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya mau memberitahumu hari ini sepulang sekolah, Pak Shindong meminta kita untuk berkumpul. Katanya kita harus membicarakan mengenai majalah sekolah bulan depan."

"Oh, oke." Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Istirahat pertama, jangan kemana-mana, oke ? Kau harus menemaniku memberitahu anak-anak kelas lain," kata Minseok sembari duduk di kursi kosong di depan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung mengernyitkan dahi tak suka, "kenapa harus aku ?" protesnya. "Kenapa tidak Luhan saja ?" Ia menuding Luhan yang sedang duduk di pojokan dengan Sehun. Pasangan kekasih itu sedang bermesraan seperti biasa.

"Yahhh, kau tahu sendiri kan dia selalu bersama Sehun," jawab Minseok sambil membuka-buka novel yang baru Kyungsoo keluarkan dari tasnya. Novel 'Allegiant', seri ketiga dari Divergent. "Kau tahu kan," Minseok melirik ke arah Sehun.

Ya, Sehun punya julukan si pangeran es. _Deathglare_ andalannya benar-benar menakutkan. Tidak ada seorang anak pun yang mau berurusan dengannya.

Alih-alih melirik Sehun seperti yang Minseok lakukan, tatapan Kyungsoo malah menuju ke Chanyeol yang duduk dua bangku di sebelah kanan Sehun.

Pria jangkung itu terlihat sedang mendengarkan celotehan Baekhyun. Sesekali Chanyeol tersenyum, mengangguk atau menanggapi pertanyaan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo berdecih-merasakan suatu perasaan aneh di dadanya saat melihat Chanyeol. Entahlah, rasanya sedih dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"... mereka selalu saja berdua, tidak kenal tempat, tidak kenal waktu. Kalau ada yang memanggil Luhan, malah si Sehun yang menoleh dengan .."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menatap Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang tertangkap basah sedang mengamati tetangganya itu langsung kembali menatap Minseok, padahal ia sama sekali tidak memerhatikan apa yang Minseok katakan sebelumnya. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal.

".. kumohon, Kyungsoo. Bantu aku," pinta Minseok dengan matanya yang menyipit.

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu ke kelas lain nanti," kata Kyungsoo cepat.

Mata Minseok kembali berbinar, " _Jinjja_?!"

"Ck, iya ! Iya ! Asal kau ikut aku sekarang !" Kyungsoo berdiri dari bangkunya, menyeret tangan Minseok keluar kelas.

"Hei, hei kita mau kemana ?! Kyungsoo ?"

.

.

.

"Kalau mau ke sini kenapa tidak mengajak Chanyeol ?"

Kyungsoo makin cemberut. "Untuk apa aku mengajaknya ? Dia kan sedang bersama Baekhyun," cetusnya.

"Ya lalu kenapa kau tidak ajak mereka berdua ? Baekhyun kan sahabat-" Minseok menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari sesuatu. Ia langsung menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang menatap pemandangan di bawah, lapangan basket tepatnya. "Kau cemburu karena Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun terus daritadi ?"

"Apa ?" Kyungsoo langsung menoleh-menatap Minseok dengan mata membulat sempurna. "Aku ? Cemburu ?"

Minseok tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk. "Ternyata seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa cemburu juga."

"Hei, aku tidak cemburu ! Tidak ada gunanya juga aku cemburu pada orang seperti dia, hiih," sahut Kyungsoo.

"Siapa yang cemburu ?"

Sebuah suara dari belakangnya membuat Minseok terlonjak. Ternyata Jongin dan Jongdae ada di sebelah mereka daritadi.

"Kyungsoo," Minseok menjawab pertanyaan Jongdae, masih dengan senyum menggoda Kyungsoo di wajahnya. "Dia cemburu karena Chanyeol mengobrol dengan Baekhyun-"

"Aku tidak cemburu !" elak Kyungsoo dengan wajah panas. "Kenapa aku harus cemburu ?!"

"Ahhh-kalau begitu aku akan beritahu Chanyeol-"

"YAK ! KIM JONGDAE !"

Kyungsoo langsung mengejar Jongdae yang sudah berlari secepat-cepatnya menuruni tangga. Sementara Minseok mengikuti mereka dari belakang dengan tertawa-tawa geli, melihat Kyungsoo yang kepayahan mengejar Jongdae yang sudah jauh di depannya.

"Mereka kekanakkan sekali," celoteh Jongin di sebelah Minseok.

"Itulah Kim Jongdae," Minseok tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol ! Park Chanyeol !" Dengan ngos-ngosan, Jongdae menggebrak meja Chanyeol yang tengah mendengarkan cerita Baekhyun tentang salah satu film _horror_ yang baru ditontonnya.

"Apa sih, Jongdae ?! Kau mengganggu saja !" gerutu Baekhyun tak suka.

"Tunggu, tunggu-hhh, ini penting." Jongdae mengatur napasnya, membuat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "penting ? Kau membicarakan mengenai latihan basket ?"

Jongdae menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kyungsoo... hh, dia bilang dia-"

"Apa ? Dia bilang apa ?" tanya Chanyeol sepenuhnya penasaran. Iris mata hitamnya menatap Jongdae serius.

"JONGDAEEEEE !" Teriakan Kyungsoo menggelegar begitu pria pendek itu memasuki kelas. Dia langsung berlari ke arah Jongdae dan mencekik namja berwajah unta (?) itu kuat-kuat.

"Uwaaaa ! Kyungsoo-aku .. tidak bisa .. bernapas-"

"Makanya jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak ! Dasar badut jelek !" Kyungsoo melepas cekikannya pada Jongdae.

"Memangnya kau bilang apa ?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongdae bergantian. Kalau tidak penting mana mungkin Jongdae seheboh itu. Yah, dia memang selalu heboh sih. "Soo ?"

"Aku .. tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Kyungsoo pelan. Ia diam-diam melirik Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya. "Kami sedang .. err, sedang main TOD ! Ya, TOD ! Jongdae dapat _dare,_ jadi .. uhm, Minseok menyuruh Jongdae mengatakan sesuatu pada Chanyeol. Ya, seperti itu-hehe-ya kan Jongdae ?!" Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Jongdae keras, membuat Jongdae cepat-cepat mengangguk. "Aku hanya mau bilang pada Chanyeol kalau Kyungsoo bilang kau tampan sekali hari ini-aww !" Jongdae merasa kakinya diinjak dengan sangat keras.

Chanyeol terlihat terkejut dengan perkataan Jongdae.

"I-itu bohong. Aku tidak bilang begitu kok-"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kyungsoo. Tatapan yang dalam dan penuh arti. Membuat Kyungsoo terpaku selama beberapa saat.

"Hei, hei, ada apa denganmu sih Soo ? Kau sangat misterius hari ini, tahu ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo, Jongdae kita kembali ke Minseok !"

.

.

15.45 pm

"Chanyeol, bolehkah aku menontonmu latihan ?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. Chanyeol mengangguk, "boleh saja."

Kyungsoo yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya diam. Yah, dia akan kumpul jurnalis dengan Minseok dan yang lainnya, jadi ia tidak bisa menemani Chanyeol latihan. Toh, Chanyeol juga tidak bicara sepatah kata pun padanya hari ini.

"Kyung," Chanyeol menahan lengan Kyungsoo yang hendak mendahuluinya ke pintu kelas. Kyungsoo mendongak-menatap wajah tampan tetangganya itu. Mata mereka bertemu. Chanyeol terlihat seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia kembali menutup mulutnya ketika Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ?" tanya Baekhyun yang curiga terjadi sesuatu antara Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. "OMG, kalian bahkan tidak saling menatap lebih dari dua detik seharian ini !" Oke, tentu saja Baekhyun memperhatikan. Chanyeol terlihat selalu berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyungsoo-bahkan saat mereka satu kelompok bahasa (Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sekelompok), Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menatap ataupun bicara pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo juga sama saja. Ia seperti berusaha tidak berdekatan dengan Chanyeol, bahkan kalau ia tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Baekhyun dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, seperti : "Baek apa jerawat di hidungku terlihat jelas ?" _Well,_ padahal hidung Kyungsoo hanya berbintik merah kecil dan Baekhyun yakin itu bukan jerawat tapi bekas digigit nyamuk.

"Tidak apa-apa," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Chan, aku menunggumu setelah selesai kumpul. Latihan dengan benar ya." Ia memasang senyum lebar (yang dipaksakan) pada Chanyeol dan mengabaikan wajahnya yang mulai panas lagi.

"O-oke." Chanyeol pun mengangguk kaku.

"Kalau begitu, aku harus segera menyusul Minseok-oh, Luhan ! LUHAN, WOI ! JANGAN PULANG ! KAU MAU KEMANA ?!" Kyungsoo tak sengaja melihat Luhan yang berjalan bergandengan tangan dengan Sehun menuruni undakan. Luhan dan Sehun berbalik, menatap Kyungsoo. Lalu Luhan menjawab bingung, "tentu saja ke ruang jurnal. Kan tadi kau sendiri yang bilang pulangnya kumpul."

"Kumpulnya tidak jadi ?" tanya Sehun sok tahu. Kyungsoo berdecak, "Baek, aku duluan ya !" dengan setengah berlari ia menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul lengan namja manis itu sok dekat-membuat Sehun mengernyitkan alis. "Kita ke ruang jurnal bersama," kata Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh itu dengan bingung. Chanyeol pun menepuk pundak Baekhyun sebentar dan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa pemuda jangkung itu berjalan ke arah lapangan basket.

.

.

.

Pak Shindong menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis ruang jurnal. "Jadi, bulan depan harus ada artikel mengenai keindahan sekolah ini. Terserah, kalian mau membahas apa. Kalian bisa membahas mengenai taman di belakang, atau sejuknya atap sekolah. Bapak akan tentukan siapa yang harus menulis artikel mengenai keindahan sekolah ini." Pak Shindong mengamati wajah anak-anak jurnalis satu persatu. "Baik, kau-Luhan, yang menulis artikel ini. Dan untuk fotonya biar Jong Suk yang menangani."

"Baik, semua yang perlu ada di majalah bulan depan sudah Bapak tulis di sini. Bapak harus segera pergi, ada _meeting_ dengan guru dari sekolah lain. Sisanya-Minseok, tolong ambil alih ya," Pak Shindong membereskan barang-barangnya sambil menatap Minseok yang duduk di antara Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Minseok pun berdiri dan mulai membicarakan mengenai _deadline_ artikel, biaya, dan sebagainya.

Kyungsoo menguap-melihat jam di ponselnya. Jam 17.13. Ia refleks menatap keluar jendela, dimana anak-anak basket sedang latihan.

"Mencari seseorang ?" Luhan ikut menengokkan kepalanya ke jendela sembari melirik Kyungsoo yang mendengus.

"Tidak."

"Aishh, Sehun malah ikutan main basket bersama mereka," gerutu Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang bercucuran peluh berusaha merebut bola dari Seungri.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia ikut main basket ?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Ia tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan Sehun main basket.

Luhan cemberut. "Aku tidak suka melihat tubuhnya keringatan begitu. Jorok."

Kyungsoo sedikit dibuat tersenyum dengan tingkah Luhan. "Semua yang main basket pasti berkeringat. Justru aneh kalau ada yang main basket tidak berkeringat. Berarti dia tidak main dengan serius."

"Kedengarannya kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri." Luhan menatap Kyungsoo, lalu mereka tertawa bersama. Tawa yang lepas-membuat Kyungsoo lupa dengan masalah antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol beberapa saat.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu bersama Chanyeol hari ini ? Biasanya kalian selalu bersama-sama," tanya Luhan _out of the topic._ Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas, "tidak apa-apa."

Luhan menatapnya sangsi, "benarkah ?"

"Yahh, hanya sedikit masalah kecil," jawab Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku."

"Tidak-sungguh, ini bukan apa-apa."

"Oh, ayolah, Kyungsoo ! Kita sudah sekelas selama bertahun-tahun. Kau masih tidak percaya padaku ?" Luhan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap. "Ayo, cerita padaku. Ya ? Ya ? Terjadi sesuatu kan dengan kalian ? Biar kutebak-"

"Baik, baik, aku akan cerita." Kyungsoo pun mengalah. Lagipula dia pikir ada baiknya dia menceritakan masalahnya ini pada seseorang. Ya, seseorang yang berpengalaman dalam hal cinta tentunya. Seperti Luhan.

Dia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Luhan. Tentang Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya sampai ke sikap Chanyeol hari ini. Luhan mendengarkan dengan seksama tanpa bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

.

.

.

Curhat pada Luhan sama sekali tidak membuat keadaan membaik. Luhan malah menyuruhnya untuk menerima perasaan Chanyeol, lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

Hahh, Kyungsoo pusing rasanya. Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan menuju gerbang sekolahnya.

"Kyungsoo."

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya pelan. Kyungsoo melihat Kim Jongin sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Jongin. Chanyeol sudah pulang ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia hanya mau memastikan kok.

Jongin mengangguk, "tadi Baekhyun menunggunya, lalu mereka langsung pergi begitu Chanyeol selesai."

"Baekhyun ?" tanya Kyungsoo-entah pada siapa. Yang pasti, perasaannya makin kacau balau. Rasanya ingin segera pulang ke rumah, berbaring di kasur dan menangis sampai malam. Dadanya makin sesak ketika melihat lapangan basket yang kosong.

Biasanya ia yang menunggui Chanyeol latihan. Biasanya Chanyeol akan tersenyum padanya setelah berhasil memasukkan bola ke ring. Biasanya Chanyeol akan menghampirinya dengan wajah bersimbah keringatnya. Biasanya mereka pulang bersama. Biasanya ...

".. Kyungsoo ? Kau menangis ?" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah khawatir. Kyungsoo tersadar, dengan paksa ia menghapus air matanya meski air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

"Aku pulang duluan."

.

.

.

Langit semakin gelap ketika Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Rumah Chanyeol masih gelap. Pagarnya masih terkunci, menandakan tetangga jangkungnya itu belum pulang.

Kyungsoo menatap pagar rumah itu sedih. Chanyeol tidak mengabarinya apapun. Padahal biasanya dia selalu memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau pulang terlambat.

Menghela napas, Kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan ke rumahnya sendiri. Lebih baik ia segera masuk ke rumah daripada harus menangis di depan rumah orang.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Ia membiarkan air matanya meleleh. Bantalnya sudah basah oleh air mata hanya dalam beberapa detik.

Hatinya semakin pedih ketika melihat boneka pemberian Chanyeol tergeletak di ujung kasurnya.

Dengan sesenggukan, Kyungsoo melempar boneka itu ke lantai kamarnya. Lalu ia kembali menangis, tanpa suara.

.

.

21.34 pm.

Kyungsoo benar-benar menangis sampai malam.

Dari sejak pulang sekolah, sampai sekarang, ia terus menangis. Sampai rasanya kepalanya sangat sakit, matanya bengkak, hidungnya mampet dan tenggorokannya sakit.

Kyungsoo tak peduli. Toh ia sendirian di rumah. Tidak akan ada yang peduli ia menangis atau tidak. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau ia habis menangis.

Akhirnya, setelah lelah mengeluarkan seluruh air matanya, Kyungsoo menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah. Ia menghambur ke sofa dan menyalakan televisi.

Jam segini televisi diisi drama-drama menyebalkan. Hampir seluruh saluran menayangkan drama. Pilihan Kyungsoo pun jatuh ke saluran televisi yang menyiarkan berita malam.

TOK. TOK.

Pintu rumahnya diketuk.

Dua kali.

Malas mengintip siapa yang mengetuk pintunya lewat jendela, Kyungsoo beranjak dari sofa untuk membukakan pintu.

"Kyung."

Park Chanyeol berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Orang yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis beberapa jam terakhir ini memanggilnya dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya.

"Kau habis menangis ?" Chanyeol menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo dengan jempolnya. "Kenapa kau menangis ?"

Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha melepas tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"Jawab, Kyungsoo."

"Bisakah kita bicara di dalam ? Aku kedinginan," ujar Kyungsoo datar.

.

.

.

"Kau belum makan malam ?" Chanyeol melihat dapur Kyungsoo yang bersih. Tidak ada piring kotor maupun gelas di wastafelnya. Kyungsoo kelihatannya tak menyentuh dapur sama sekali. "Kenapa ?"

Kyungsoo tetap diam-duduk di sofa dengan kedua kaki ditekuk. Mata bengkaknya menatap kosong ke arah televisi.

Chanyeol menghampirinya, duduk di sebelahnya. Menatapnya khawatir. "Kau mau makan apa, hm ? Biar kubuatkan."

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban, membuat Chanyeol meraba kening Kyungsoo dengan punggung tangannya. Panas.

"Kyung, badanmu panas."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Chan. Bisakah kau pulang saja ?"

Chanyeol menatap mata Kyungsoo yang berkaca-kaca. Ada apa dengan Kyungsoo sebenarnya ?

"Pulanglah, Chanyeol," lirih Kyungsoo tanpa menatap Chanyeol kali ini.

Alih-alih menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo untuk pergi, Chanyeol malah berlutut di depan Kyungsoo yang duduk di sofa. Iris matanya melihat tetesan air mata yang mengaliri pipi Kyungsoo. "Kau harus berhenti menangis dulu, baru aku akan pergi."

Punggung Kyungsoo makin bergetar. Pipinya kembali basah oleh air mata. ".. Kau tidak .. mencintaiku lagi ?"

"Apa ?"

".. Kau .." Kyungsoo terisak. ".. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Chan. Aku menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu."

"..."

".. Jangan .. p-pulang b-bersama Ba-Baekhyun, p-pulanglah bersamaku .."

"..."

".. Jangan m-menatap Baekhyun .. l-lihat aku saja .."

"..."

".. Katakan sesuatu Chan. J-jangan hanya m-menatapku."

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat. "Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana ? Kau pikir perasaanku sedangkal apa ? Mana bisa aku berpaling darimu begitu saja ?"

"... Ta-tapi kau .. kau .. menjauhiku. I-itu menyiksaku, Chan."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu. Aku hanya memberimu waktu-seperti yang kau minta. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Jangan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat," kata Chanyeol sambil mengelap kedua pipi Kyungsoo dengan jarinya.

".. K-kau .. Baekhyun .."

"Aku hanya mau berterimakasih pada Baekhyun karena dia memberiku topi yang langka. Aku tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun mengenal seleraku."

".. Baekhyun menyukaimu."

"Aku tahu. Karena itu, aku tadi menjelaskan semuanya padanya." Chanyeol tersenyum. "Bahwa aku mencintaimu. Dan hatiku hanya untukmu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap. Apa ? Tidak mungkin kan ? Baekhyun pasti sangat sedih.

"Dia bilang dia tidak apa-apa. Yah, aku juga yakin dia tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi aku harus mengatakannya padanya, kalau tidak dia akan terus berharap padaku sementara aku sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Itu sama saja dengan menyakitinya."

".. Baekhyun .. k-kau harusnya jadian saja .. dengan Baekhyun," gumam Kyungsoo sesenggukan. "D-dia menyukaimu. S-sangat menyukaimu. Dari dulu."

.

.

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

".. Baekhyun .. k-kau harusnya jadian saja .. dengan Baekhyun," gumam Kyungsoo sesenggukan. "D-dia menyukaimu. S-sangat menyukaimu. Dari dulu."

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 7 -**

Chanyeol diam saja, membuat Kyungsoo terus menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu kenapa tapi hatinya sangat sakit saat mengatakan hal yang terakhir pada Chanyeol.

".. Chan."

"Aku tahu Baekhyun menyukaiku sejak lama. Aku tahu rasanya menyukai diam-diam. Tapi satu hal yang perlu kau tahu, Kyung. Aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu. Itu sebabnya aku tidak pernah menanggapi perasaannya-ataupun perasaan orang lain," jelas Chanyeol sembari menekan bintik kecil di hidung Kyungsoo. Bintik itu terlihat sedikit membesar dari terakhir Chanyeol lihat sore tadi.

"Aw, sakit," ringis Kyungsoo dengan suara sengau. Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sembari mengusap hidung Kyungsoo.

"Kau ini. Jadi Baekhyun lebih penting dari perasaanmu sendiri, huh ?"

".."

"Coba bayangkan," Chanyeol pun kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Kalau aku benar-benar jadian dengan Baekhyun."

Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Kau akan melihat kami berpegangan tangan setiap hari. Kami juga akan pulang bersama, kami akan makan siang bersama, mendengarkan musik bersama. Kencan di akhir pekan. Dan mungkin Baekhyun akan sering memelukku."

Kyungsoo merasa kembali ingin menangis saat mencoba membayangkan semua hal itu terjadi. Semua hal itu ia lihat langsung dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Tidak, ia tidak suka hal itu.

"Kau tidak suka kan kalau aku seperti itu ? Kau tidak mau aku menjauh kan ?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo yang hanya diam.

"Jangan mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri untuk orang lain, Kyung. Atau kau akan benar-benar menyesal nantinya."

"T-tapi .. aku tidak tega melihat Baekhyun sedih-"

"Dia juga tidak akan tega melihatmu sedih. Dan seorang teman tidak akan berbahagia di atas penderitaan temannya kan ? Karena itu, aku sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun."

".. Apa ?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti," ujar Chanyeol sembari berjalan ke dapur. Ia membuka rak yang paling tinggi di atas meja dapur-tempat susu bubuk. "Kyung, bagaimana kalau kita beli donat ? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin donat."

Kyungsoo hanya merebahkan kepalanya ke pegangan sofa dengan kaki memeluk bantal. "Kau saja. Aku pusing."

"Benar juga, badanmu panas. Kau harus segera makan !" Dengan suara berisik, Chanyeol memasang wajan di atas kompor. Lelaki berambut hitam berantakan itu mulai memanaskan wajan, mencari mentega dan mengambil telur dari kulkas. "Kyungie, kau bisa kan menelepon Kris- _hyung_? Suruh dia beli donat dan kopi."

Kyungsoo menggumam tak jelas, menghampiri Chanyeol di dapur. Tanpa perlu bertanya, ia mengambil ponsel Chanyeol dari saku _hoodie_ merah yang dipakai pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol kembali meraba kening lalu leher Kyungsoo dengan tangannya saat Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di meja dapur.

"Syukurlah panasmu tidak naik," ujar Chanyeol. Raut khawatir tidak hilang dari wajahnya. "Memangnya kau tidak lapar sama sekali ?"

"Tidak-Chan, sejak kapan kau menggunakan fotoku sebagai _wallpaper_ mu ?" tanya Kyungsoo senang sekaligus bingung setelah membuka kunci layar ponsel Chanyeol. Sebenarnya _password_ ponsel Chanyeol juga adalah tanggal ulangtahun Kyungsoo, 1201. Meski pria itu berdalih ia suka angka 12 dan ibunya sendiri juga lahir tanggal satu.

Dan sekarang, _wallpaper_ di iphone 6S putih dengan _case_ hitam milik Chanyeol menampilkan empat foto _selfie_ asal Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia memakai ponsel Chanyeol untuk _selfie_ terakhir kalinya.

Latar belakang fotonya di kelas. Foto kiri atas menampilkan wajah Kyungsoo yang tersenyum terlalu lebar (?)-menunjuk hidungnya dengan telunjuk (lubang hidungnya terlihat lucu, membuat Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri) dan mata menyipit. Foto di sebelah kanan atas, Kyungsoo merubah gayanya dengan mengerutkan kedua alisnya dan mengerutkan hidungnya. Foto di bawahnya, Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan kedua bola matanya menatap ke atas dengan dahi sedikit mengerut (Kyungsoo merasa dirinya mirip Sehun di foto ini). Lalu foto yang terakhir-kiri bawah-foto Kyungsoo yang tersenyum cerah sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan ada tangan seseorang yang membentuk 'v' di bawah matanya yang mengedip (Kyungsoo yakin itu tangan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol sering menjahilinya kalau ia sedang berfoto).

"Sejak tadi sore," jawab Chanyeol dengan wajah bersemu merah. Meski malu setengah mati, ia berusaha jujur. "Kau terlihat .. uh, sangat .. menggemaskan."

Wajah Kyungsoo ikut memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Ia merasa wajahnya sangat panas, dan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tapi ia sangat senang. Ia bahagia. Ternyata Chanyeol benar-benar mencintainya. ".. Terimakasih, Chan."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang membalikkan nasi goreng di wajan dengan gugup. Terlihat jelas dari cara tetangga kesayangannya itu memegang spatula (?). Tapi Kyungsoo membiarkan Chanyeol memasak sendiri. Sekali-sekali laki-laki itu perlu belajar tidak mengandalkan orang lain.

Ia pun beralih kembali ke ponsel Chanyeol dan mencari kontak Kris- _hyung_ di sana. Sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kiri lalu kaki kanannya bergantian, Kyungsoo meletakkan ponsel Chanyeol ke telinganya-setelah menekan tanda hijau di sebelah kontak Kris- _hyung._

"Halo, Kris- _hyung_?"

" _Ah. Halo. Kyungsoo ?"_ Kris- _hyung_ kedengarannya tidak terlalu terkejut mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang meneleponnya lewat nomor Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar suara Kris- _hyung_ , "selamat malam, _hyung._ Apa aku mengganggumu ?"

" _Tidak, tidak. Sebentar lagi aku pulang kok. Ada apa, hm ?_ " tanya Kris- _hyung_ yang diiringi suara seperti ketikan di _keyboard_ komputer. " _Chanyeol sedang apa ? Apa dia ketiduran ?_ "

"Tidak, _hyung_ ," jawab Kyungsoo. Matanya tak lepas dari pria jangkung yang sedang memasak di dapurnya saat ini. Setelah nasi gorengnya selesai, Chanyeol sepertinya mau membuat telur mata sapi dan sosis goreng. Ia meletakkan nasi goreng buatannya di sebelah Kyungsoo dan mengambil telur lagi serta sebungkus sosis di kulkas. "Chanyeol sedang masak untukku."

" _Masak untukmu ?_ _Yang benar ? Park Chanyeol ?"_

Kyungsoo tertawa geli. "Iya, dia benar-benar masak untukku. Oh ya, Chanyeol bilang dia mau _hyung_ belikan donat dan kopi."

"Bilang padanya aku mau donat yang ada coklatnya semua," ujar Chanyeol sambil memotong sosis hati-hati. Ia jarang memasak, jadi memasak seperti ini agak membuatnya ragu masakannya akan terasa enak. Tapi demi Kyungsoo, ia akan melakukan apapun. Bahkan masak sekalipun.

" _Hyung,_ Chan bilang dia mau donat coklat."

" _Iya, iya. Nanti aku beli. Tolong jaga Chanyeol sampai aku pulang ya, Kyungsoo-ah._ "

Kyungsoo mengobrol sebentar dengan Kris _-hyung_ selama beberapa menit. Setelah telepon ditutup ia membawa ponsel Chanyeol yang sudah _low battery_ itu ke ruang tengah, mengambil _charger_ ponsel milik ayahnya di bufet dan men _charge_ ponsel itu.

" _Baby,_ ayo makan," Chanyeol memanggilnya dari meja makan. Dengan senyum di wajahnya, Kyungsoo berjalan cepat ke meja makan lalu duduk di salah satu kursi dan Chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya-mendekatkan kursinya sampai tak berjarak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Tahu begini, aku akan sering-sering sakit agar kau sering masak," kata Kyungsoo, mendekatkan piring berisi nasi goreng dengan dua telur mata sapi dan banyak sosis goreng yang dipotong berbentuk bunga kesukaannya.

"Tentu saja kau tidak boleh sakit," Chanyeol kembali menekan bintik kecil di hidung Kyungsoo. Entahlah-ia merasa tangannya gatal begitu melihat bintik itu. Rasanya ingin menghilangkan bintik yang mirip jerawat itu dengan tangannya. "Nanti kalau kau sakit, aku yang repot."

"Chan, hentikan," Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan tangan Chanyeol dari hidungnya. "Sakit tahu."

"Dasar jerawatan," Chanyeol mencibir.

Kyungsoo hanya memanyunkan bibirnya sebentar. Ia menyendok nasi gorengnya dan malah mengarahkannya ke mulut Chanyeol. "Buka mulut-aaaa," Chanyeol membiarkan Kyungsoo menyuapinya. Wajah Chanyeol berubah. Ia mengunyah nasi gorengnya lebih cepat.

"Kau harus mencobanya Kyung ! Rasanya enak !"

Setelah Kyungsoo mencoba nasi goreng buatannya dan mengatakan kalau masakannya lumayan enak, Chanyeol bersorak kegirangan.

.

.

"Kau tidak ngantuk ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan sebelah tangan tertekuk-menahan kepalanya di karpet. Ia dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menonton film _Avengers : Age of Ultron_ sambil menunggu Kris- _hyung_ pulang. Kyungsoo yang tiduran di sebelahnya dengan mata menatap serius ke arah layar televisi berukuran besar di ruang keluarganya itu menggeleng asal. "Kalau kau ngantuk, kau tidur saja, Chan. Aku masih mau nonton."

Chanyeol menatap _namja_ di sebelahnya. Rasanya ia tidak bisa tidur kalau Kyungsoo ada di sebelahnya seperti ini. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak menyusuri helai-helai rambut Kyungsoo. Ia menyisiri rambut itu dengan jarinya perlahan.

"Coba kalau di dunia ini benar-benar ada seseorang seperti _hulk._ Pasti keren," gumam Kyungsoo. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang lagi-lagi menekan-nekan bintik kecil di hidung Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya memijat bintik itu lembut, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sakit. Seperti ditusuk jarum. Padahal Baekhyun bilang itu bukan jerawat, paling hanya bekas digigit nyamuk. Mengingat Baekhyun, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit sedih. Ia merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Ia merasa ia telah merebut sesuatu yang sangat berharga dari hidup Baekhyun.

"Chan," panggilnya.

"Hmm ?"

"Hubungan kita ini .. apa ? Teman ? Sahabat ? Pacar ? Atau hanya tetangga ?"

"Pacar," jawab Chanyeol cepat. "Kemarin aku menembakmu. Kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Titik."

"Lalu ... "

TOK. TOK. TOK.

Suara pintu diketuk membuat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol menoleh. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dari posisi tidurannya, lalu membuka pintu.

Ia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang datang ke rumah Kyungsoo jam segini.

Kris langsung masuk begitu Chanyeol membukakan pintu. Tangannya menenteng bungkusan plastik berisi donat dan kopi dari _Dunkin Donuts._

"Ini pesananmu, Tuan Park." Kris menyerahkan bungkusannya pada Chanyeol yang nyengir lebar. " _Hyung_ baik sekali."

"Yah, selama aku dapat uang dari ibumu ini tidak apa-apanya sama sekali." Kris mendahului Chanyeol ke ruang tengah. Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke karpet, di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Film apa ini Kyungsoo ? _Avengers_?"

"Iya, _hyung. Avengers._ " Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu menatap Kris di sebelahnya. " _Hyung_ baru pulang ? Pasti _hyung_ lelah. Istirahatlah dulu. Mau kubuatkan coklat hangat ?"

"Iya, _hyung_ memang lelah sekaliiii. Tapi setelah melihat wajah manismu, rasanya semua lelah di tubuh _hyung_ hilang. _Hyung_ tidak butuh lagi coklat hangat," goda Kris lalu ia dan Kyungsoo tertawa.

"Gombal sekali," ujar Kyungsoo.

"Dasar _playboy_ jelek," sahut Chanyeol dari meja makan. Ia sudah membuka kotak donat yang Kris belikan. Isinya 12 potong donat. Enam dari dua belas donat itu adalah donat coklat (adonannya coklat) dengan _topping_ berbeda. Dua _large iced coffe_ diletakkan di sebelah kotak donat. Ia pun membawa satu _large iced coffe_ dan sepotong donat coklat ber _topping_ selai kacang ke ruang tengah.

"Oh ya, tadi aku melihat salah satu teman kalian di _dunkin donuts_ ," ujar Kris sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya-mengecek _timeline_ instagramnya.

"Teman ? Siapa ?" Mulut Chanyeol penuh donat.

"Itu-siapa tuh, yang badannya pendek."

" _Hyung_ menyindirku ?" Kyungsoo langsung sewot. Ia yang tadinya mau mencomot donat yang dimakan Chanyeol tidak jadi melakukan aksinya karena perkataan Kris.

Kris menatap Kyungsoo bingung. "Tentu saja tidak. Dia memang pendek. Matanya sipit. Siapa namanya-duh, aku lupa. Pokoknya dia sering ke sini dulu Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo melebar begitu menyadari seseorang yang dimaksud Kris. "Maksud _hyung_ Baekhyun ? Dia ada di _dunkin donuts_?!"

"Nah ! Iya ! Itu dia namanya ! Baekhyun ! Dia duduk di bangku dekat jendela bersama seseorang berwajah tampan. Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat pria tampan itu sebelumnya. Kelihatannya mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang serius," kata Kris yang memang mengenal Kyungsoo sejak kecil. Bahkan Kris hafal betul siapa saja teman sekolah Kyungsoo yang sering datang ke rumahnya.

"Siapa ?" Chanyeol sedikit bingung. "Pria berwajah tampan ?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya, "jangan-jangan itu Suho- _hyung_ yang baru saja menembak Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu."

"Suho ?" ulang Kris. Ia mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponselnya.

"Iya. Baekhyun cerita kalau ia punya kenalan seorang anak kuliahan. Dia kuliah di universitas Seoul, katanya sih anak jurusan ilmu hukum. Namanya Suho. Mereka kadang bertemu di akhir pekan. Suho- _hyung_ ini sering mengajak Baekhyun makan di luar. Baekhyun bilang Suho orang yang sangat baik. Dia juga dewasa dan pintar. Lalu, beberapa hari lalu Suho menembaknya lewat telepon. Ia meminta untuk bertemu Baekhyun langsung, tapi saat itu Baekhyun menolak dengan alasan harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. Sampai sekarang Baekhyun belum memberikan jawaban untuk Suho- _hyung_ karena .." Kyungsoo terdiam sebentar. "Dia masih menyukai Chanyeol."

Kris mengangguk-angguk. "Mungkin Baekhyun menerima perasaannya Suho."

"Bisa saja sih," gumam Kyungsoo tak yakin.

.

.

.

 **23.45 pm.**

"Tidurlah." Chanyeol merapatkan selimut warna abu-abu bermotif garis-garis sampai ke dagu Kyungsoo. "Kau bisa kesiangan kalau tidak segera tidur." Ia duduk di ujung kasur Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lembut.

"Chan," Kyungsoo merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menghadap Chanyeol.

"Hm ?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada keluargaku kalau mereka tahu kita pacaran ?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah sempurna.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Yang benar saja Kyung ! Kau khawatir pada hal seperti itu ?"

"Jangan tertawa !" sahut Kyungsoo sambil menarik selimutnya sampai ke pipi. Wajahnya panas sekali sekarang ini. "Kau tidak tahu rasanya. Mereka menyebalkan," gumam Kyungsoo. "Mereka pasti bakal menggodaku habis-habisan."

"Itu sih, urusanmu," ujar Chanyeol-tak bisa menahan seringainya. "Siapa suruh kau selalu bilang kalau aku jelek, aku idiot, aku bau, aku menyebalkan dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya kau menyukai orang jelek idiot bau dan menyebalkan ini kan ?"

Wajah Kyungsoo makin memanas. Malu sekali rasanya. Ugh, kalau bisa ia ingin tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan Park Chanyeol dan bersembunyi.

"Kau juga bilang aku jelek," gerutu Kyungsoo setelah sedikit mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Yah, kau memang jelek-kalau sedang marah," Chanyeol menambahkan.

"Lalu, kalau aku jelek saat sedang marah," Kyungsoo mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum dan wajahnya yang merah padam, "kenapa kau masih menyukaiku ?"

Oke, ia benar-benar bersusah payah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu. Rasanya malu, gugup, takut-Kyungsoo bahkan tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia hanya menunduk, memainkan ujung selimutnya.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya ?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk sekali sebagai jawaban.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Kyung. Kau tahu," Chanyeol memasukkan kedua kakinya ke balik selimut tebal yang juga menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo. "Setiap malam-sebelum tidur-saat aku memejamkan mata, wajahmu selalu muncul."

Kyungsoo menendang kaki Chanyeol pelan, "kau ketularan sifat gombal Kris- _hyung_."

Chanyeol terkekeh, lalu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di bawah kepalanya-menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. "Sejak kapan kau berubah menjadi semanis ini, Kyung ? Kenapa aku menjadi sangat tergila-gila padamu ?"

"Hentikan, Chan. Aku mau tidur."

"Hei, kau tidak mau mengucapkan sesuatu padaku ?"

"Apa ? Ohh-selamat malam, Chan."

"Bukan. Bukan itu."

"Huh ? Mimpi indah ?"

"Bukan. Bukan. Tiga kata."

"Apa ?"

"Oh, ayolah. Kita sudah jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, jerapah."

"Berhenti memanggilku jerapah. Panggil aku _sayang_."

"Kedengarannya sangat menjijikkan."

"Oh, _please,_ panggil aku _sayang_ sekali saja agar aku bisa tidur nyenyak."

"Chanyeol _sayang,_ selamat malam. Mimpi indah."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar itu.

Saat Chanyeol mematikan lampu kamarnya, Kyungsoo berujar pelan, "aku juga mencintaimu, Chan."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan memberi isyarat 'kau harus segera tidur' tanpa suara lalu benar-benar pergi.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, Kyungsoo terbangun dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Tentu saja, saat ia baru bangun dan mengecek jam di ponselnya, Chanyeol mengajaknya _video call._ Katanya ia rindu sekali pada Kyungsoo-padahal baru tadi malam mereka bertemu.

Kyungsoo tertawa geli melihat Chanyeol dengan rambut super berantakan dan kaos dalam putihnya dari layar ponselnya. Chanyeol sedang menggombalinya-seperti biasa, mengatakan kalau Kyungsoo sangat manis, bahkan saat baru bangun tidur sekalipun.

".. Mandi sana," ujar Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang menguap lebar di kamarnya sendiri. Mereka masih ber _video call_ karena jam baru menunjukkan pukul lima lewat dua puluh menit. Sekolah mereka dimulai pukul delapan pagi. "Lalu segeralah ke sini."

Chanyeol memasang wajah cemberut sambil mendekatkan kamera depan ponselnya ke wajahnya-sehingga Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah _full-face_ Chanyeol di layar ponselnya sendiri. Mereka diam beberapa saat, memandangi wajah satu sama lain. Sampai Chanyeol berkata, " _Kyung, ayo mandi bersama._ "

"Dasar gila," dengus Kyungsoo. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya menuju lantai bawah, dengan ponsel yang ia pegang di depan wajahnya. Ia menuju ke dapur. Setelah menyandarkan ponselnya ke rak piring-sehingga Chanyeol masih bisa melihatnya, ia pun membuka kulkas.

" _Kyunggg, babyyyyy._ "

"Hmm ?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan susu kotak cair rasa _full cream_ dari kulkas dan menuangkannya ke gelas.

" _Ayo kita kencan sepulang sekolah,_ " cetus Chanyeol. Matanya menyiratkan semangat, membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menunduk malu.

"Kemana ?" Kyungsoo meneguk susu _full-cream_ nya sebentar, "pokoknya tidak boleh pulang terlalu sore."

" _Kau maunya kemana ?_ "

"Mmmm," Kyungsoo berpikir. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lambat-lambat, membuat Chanyeol gemas sendiri di seberang sana. Ia mengamati Kyungsoo-nya tak sabar. "Naik bianglala !" sahut Kyungsoo dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, " _bianglala_?"

"Iya, bianglala," Kyungsoo mengulang perkataannya. "Aku mau naik bianglala. Lalu beli es krim _cone._ Lalu main _gokart_ dan naik _roller-coaster._ "

" _Kyung, kau ini umur berapa sih sebenarnya ?_ " tanya Chanyeol geli. Kyungsoo benar-benar mempunyai pola pikir dan sikap seperti anak kecil. Sungguh. " _Aku benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi bakpaumu itu."_

"Bakpau apanya ?!" tukas Kyungsoo tak terima. "Dan jangan samakan aku dengan anak kecil !"

" _Iya, iya,_ mianhae. _Aku hanya bercanda, sayang._ " Chanyeol tersenyum-membiarkan Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kenapa kau sok-sok lembut begitu ?"

" _Kan sudah kubilang wajahmu jelek kalau marah._ "

"Yak ! Park Chanyeol !"

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Byun Baekhyun menatap layar ponselnya datar.

Oh, orang bodoh macam apa yang menolak seorang _namja_ tampan, pintar, kaya dan sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya di perguruan tinggi demi seorang _namja_ yang menyukai sahabatnya sendiri-seperti dirinya ?

Byun Baekhyun, kau memang benar-benar bodoh. Berkali-kali ia mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri. Sudah bodoh, tidak tahu diri.

Pria bermata sipit itu hanya bisa membalas pesan dari seseorang yang beberapa saat lalu mengiriminya ucapan selamat pagi dengan stiker artis kesukaannya yang sedang tersenyum manis.

-Padahal dirinya sendiri sedang tidak bisa tersenyum saat ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Just A Neighbor**

 **\- Chapter 8 -**

.

.

.

Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah memakai seragam ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk tiga kali. Tanpa repot-repot menunggu Kyungsoo membukakan pintu, orang itu sudah _nyelonong_ masuk ke ruang tamu.

"Kyung ? _Babyyy_? Kyungsooooooo ?" panggil Chanyeol dengan suara baritonnya yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Apalagi rumah Kyungsoo saat itu sedang dalam keadaan sepi karena keluarganya yang lain tidak ada.

" _Wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari menuruni tangga dengan ransel yang tersampir di bahunya. "Berisik sekali."

Chanyeol memasang senyum sejuta watt khasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu." _Namja_ itu memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, mendekapnya erat bagai boneka. "Mana _morning kiss_ ku ?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas.

" _Morning kiss_ apa ?" sentaknya. Ia tahu betul apa maksud Chanyeol dengan _morning kiss,_ hanya saja ia masih merasa malu melakukannya.

Jangan salahkan ke- _jombloan-_ nya selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

Ia memang sering melihat adegan-adegan _morning kiss_ atau _morning sex_ di film-film _romance_ kesukaannya. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak bisa melakukannya di dunia nyata.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Kyungsoo di hadapannya. Tangannya menangkup kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Jangan pura-pura polos, Kyung," bisiknya sambil menyeringai. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia meraup bibir tebal nan lembut milik Kyungsoo yang merah.

Menghisapnya lembut. Bagian atas lalu bawah bergantian.

Ciuman yang hangat itu didominasi oleh Chanyeol-tentunya. Kyungsoo hanya sesekali membalas perlakuan tetangga tersayangnya. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka saling melepaskan diri karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Chan."

Chanyeol mengelus dagu Kyungsoo, menunggu perkataannya selanjutnya.

"Tadi malam aku memimpikanmu."

Senyum Chanyeol semakin cerah, "ohh, benarkah ?"

"Dengar dulu !" Kyungsoo sedikit mengerutkan dahi.

"Dimimpiku kau pergi !"

"Lalu ?"

"Lalu .. lalu kau tidak menghubungiku lagi-apanya yang lucu, Chan ? Jangan tertawa ! Aku serius !"

.

.

.

Awan berarak di langit pagi hari ini dengan begitu indahnya, menghiasi langit biru di atas sana.

Kim Jongin menatap pemandangan langit sambil tersenyum. Di tangannya terbungkus sebuah sarapan untuk orang yang disukainya.

Orang itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

 _Namja_ manis dengan mata bulat, alis tebal, pipi tembam dan bibir _kissable._

Jongin menyukai Kyungsoo sejak awal tahun ajaran baru-tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu. Ia terkadang memberi perhatian kecil pada Kyungsoo, seperti menyapanya, atau bertanya mengenai pelajaran.

Namun ia tidak pernah berani bertindak lebih jauh. Kyungsoo orang yang amat tertutup soal cinta. Bahkan Kyungsoo selalu marah setiap ada yang membicarakan betapa serasinya ia dan Chanyeol.

Dan mungkin semua orang benar dalam hal ini. Kyungsoo sangat cocok dengan Chanyeol. Mereka selalu bersama. Tidak bisa dipisahkan. Kyungsoo selalu menemani Chanyeol latihan, begitupula Chanyeol yang selalu menghampiri meja Kyungsoo tiap istirahat dan mengganggunya.

Oh, semua orang juga tahu kalau Park Chanyeol menyukai Do Kyungsoo. Pemuda nan jangkung itu tidak pernah bilang, tapi dari gerak-geriknya di dekat Kyungsoo itu sudah cukup menggambarkan perasaannya.

Namun sepertinya Chanyeol belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, karena persahabatan mereka tampak baik-baik saja-sampai kemarin.

Kemarin Jongin melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Kyungsoo yang menghindari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo yang tampak sangat sedih saat mengetahui Chanyeol pulang bersama Baekhyun, juga airmatanya.

Jongin ingin sekali menyembuhkan luka di hati Kyungsoo. Ia sudah tahu-Kyungsoo menyukai Chanyeol. Akan tetapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol sedang dekat dengan Baekhyun dan sedikit mengabaikan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa terasa kakinya sudah membawanya ke depan sebuah rumah.

Rumah bernomor 060 itu tampak sepi, seolah tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Jongin mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka pagar besi bercat abu-abu rumah itu.

Kriiieeeettt.

Brakkk.

"Chan, jangan keras-keras buka pintunya !"

"Oopss, _sorry_ -Jongin ?"

Chanyeol yang baru membuka pintu rumah Kyungsoo dari dalam, terkejut mendapati Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Ah. Hei Chanyeol," sapa Jongin ragu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Chanyeol ada di rumah Kyungsoo. Sekarang rencananya untuk memberikan sarapan untuk Kyungsoo sepertinya gagal total.

"Oh ? Kai ?" Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan nama panggilannya. Jongin hanya mengangguk kaku sembari menyembunyikan bungkusan di belakang punggungnya, "pagi, Kyungsoo."

"Pagiii-hei, kau menyempatkan diri datang kemari ?" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat," Jongin sedikit tertawa canggung ketika merasakan Chanyeol merangkul bahunya. "Hanya kebetulan lewat ? Benarkah ?" tanya Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

Jongin semakin tak nyaman. "Itu .. mm .."

"Ahh-aku tahu," Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. "Kau mau menemuiku kan ? Ada apa, hm ? Apa ini tentang pertandingan lagi ?"

Kyungsoo langsung cemberut mendengarnya. "Basket lagi. Basket lagi. Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan basket sehari saja ?" protesnya.

Mereka sudah berjalan menuju halte bus. Halte bus itu tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit mereka akan sampai.

"Loh ? Memang kenapa kalau aku membicarakan basket ?" tanya Chanyeol. _Namja_ bertubuh jangkung itu beralih berjalan di sebelah Kyungsoo. Tangannya meraih tangan mungil Kyungsoo yang terayun bebas di samping tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tak menampik Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangannya. Bahkan ia balas menggenggam tangan Chanyeol erat. Jongin yang memerhatikannya hanya terdiam.

"Ini masih pagi, Channnn. _Jeballl,_ jangan bicara tentang basket," ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada yang dimanja-manjakan ?

-Setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak Jongin.

" _Aishh,_ ada apa denganmu sih ? Biasanya juga aku membicarakan basket dengan Jongin. Kami akan tanding bulan depan, _chagi_."

DEG

 _Chagi_?

Jongin serasa membeku.

"Yaa tapi kau tidak harus membicarakannya sekarang kan ?"

DEG

Apa ?! Kyungsoo tidak marah dengan panggilan sayang dari Chanyeol !

Jangan-jangan ...

"Kalian,"

suara Jongin seolah tercekat di tenggorokan. Baik Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo menatapnya penasaran.

"apa kalian sudah .. jadian ?"

.

.

.

Seisi kelas gempar dengan perang dingin antara Luhan dan Sehun pagi ini.

Begitu memasuki kelas, Luhan marah-marah pada Sehun.

"... Lalu apa maksudmu berbohong tadi malam, huh ?! Kau bahkan bilang ibumu sakit, Oh Sehun ! Kau berbohong dengan membawa-bawa nama ibumu, _pabbo_!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Lu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, ini pen-"

" _That's enough,_ Hunnie. _Enough_! Aku tidak mau dengar semua hal sialan yang keluar dari mulutmu," teriak Luhan tepat di depan Sehun.

Mereka sedang jadi tontonan seisi kelas karena bertengkar tepat di depan papan tulis. Bahkan Sungjae yang dikenal sebagai anak paling berisik di kelas kini tengah serius menonton pertengkaran heboh di depannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Sehun menahan lengan Luhan, "Lu, dengar dulu-"

" _Don't touch me_!" Luhan langsung melepas tangan Sehun dari tangannya. "Aku tahu kau ke bar, aku tahu kau selingkuh. Semua sudah jelas."

" _GOOD MORNING, EVERYBODYYYY_!"

Suara nyaring yang sangat khas milik Kim Jongdae mengalihkan perhatian seisi kelas. Termasuk Sehun.

Luhan memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Pergi keluar kelas, entah kemana.

Sehun mendecak sebal sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke seluruh kelas. "Apa lihat-lihat ?!" hardiknya sambil berjalan ke bangkunya di pojok.

Semua anak pun memilih diam dan pura-pura mengobrol.

Sementara Jongdae berjalan menuju bangkunya dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa Sehun terlihat sangat kesal ?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun yang duduk di seberangnya.

Baekhyun menatapnya sinis. "Luhan dan Sehun bertengkar ! Dan kau mengganggu mereka."

" _Mwo_? Mengganggu apa ?"

"Kau membuat Sehun semakin marah, Jongdae !" jelas Baekhyun.

"Ha ?"

Mata Jongdae mengedip berkali-kali. Bukannya lucu, Baekhyun yang melihatnya malah menjadi kesal karena pria bermuka badut itu seolah pura-pura tidak mengakui kesalahannya.

"Kenapa jadi aku ?" Jongdae semakin tidak mengerti. "Aku hanya menyapa kan tadi ?"

"Sudahlah, kau menyebalkan !" sahut Baekhyun lalu kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

"Kau memang selalu salah, Jongdae !" Kang Minhyuk yang baru mendudukkan diri di bangkunya menyahut. Jongdae memutar kepalanya, menatap Minhyuk.

" _Yak,_ memangnya aku salah mengucapkan _good morning_? Memang _good morning_ kan ? Selamat pagi ?"

"Kau memang bodoh."

" _Aissh,_ aku kan hanya menirukan Siwon- _ssaem_." Jongdae mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa jadi ia yang disalahkan gara-gara Sehun marah ?

Beberapa saat kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, bertepatan dengan datangnya trio Chanyeol-Kyungsoo-Jongin.

Baekhyun melirik mereka yang berjalan menuju bangku masing-masing-sedikit menahan napas melihat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang bergandengan tangan.

" _Whoa, whoa_! Apa ini ? Kalian berpegangan tangan ?"

Ternyata bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menyadari hal itu, Jongdae juga.

Chanyeol nyengir lebar. " _What's the matter,_ Jong? Kau cemburu, eoh ?"

Jongdae memutar bola matanya. "Biasanya kalian seperti _Tom_ and _Jerry_."

"Mereka sudah jadian."

Perkataan Jongin membuat semua pasang mata menatapnya.

"Apa ? Aku berkata jujur. Ya kan, Yeol ?"

" _Yeah,_ begitulah," Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya berharap wajahnya tidak memerah sekarang ini.

.

.

.

 **Jam Istirahat**

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun di depannya yang tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Pria cantik itu hanya mengaduk-aduk sedotan _chocolate milkshake_ nya.

Pikiran Kyungsoo berkecamuk. Baekhyun pasti marah setengah mati karena ia merebut Chanyeol. Baekhyun pasti menganggapnya _menikung_ karena menyukai Chanyeol.

Luhan di sebelah Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak membantu. _Namja_ bermata seindah rusa itu hanya melahap mi pangsitnya dalam diam. Masalahnya dengan Sehun cukup membuatnya lupa makan tadi pagi. Bagaimana tidak ? _Namja_ yang sering memasang wajah datar itu berbohong pada Luhan tadi malam. Yah, Luhan meminta bantuan Sehun untuk mengantarkannya ke apotik tadi malam. Sehun bilang ia harus ke rumah sakit karena ibunya demam berdarah sehingga tidak bisa mengantar Luhan. Luhan pun berniat untuk menjenguk ibunya Sehun di rumah sakit, tapi saat ia tengah berjalan ke halte, ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan sebuah pesan _line_ singkat,

 _ **Oohsehun**_

 _kau di bar mana ? jangan minum terlalu banyak sebelum aku datang, baby_ ㈵7

Dengan hati sepenuhnya dongkol, Luhan pun kembali berjalan ke rumahnya. Ia membanting ponselnya ke kasur dan membanting hadiah-hadiah pemberian Sehun ke lantai. Sehun terus meneleponnya semalaman setelah ia sadar ia salah mengirimkan pesan untuk _selingkuhannya_ pada Luhan.

( Luhan sama sekali tidak berniat mengangkatnya )

Emosi Luhan makin memuncak saat Sehun menjemputnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Kekasihnya itu menunjukkan wajah tidak bersalahnya. Luhan masih menahan amarahnya dan naik ke motor Sehun. Barulah saat sampai di sekolah, Sehun meminta maaf soal pesan yang salah kirim tadi malam.

Tentu saja Luhan balas memaki-makinya.

"Kyungie."

"Y-ya ?"

Suara gugup Kyungsoo karena Baekhyun memanggilnya membuat Luhan mengerjap. Ia tahu tentang masalah yang menimpa Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Chanyeol ..,"

Baekhyun memberi jeda.

"Selamat karena kalian sudah saling menyadari perasaan masing-masing," ujarnya. Senyum tulusnya berkembang, meraih tangan Kyungsoo di hadapannya dan menggenggamnya. "Aku benar-benar senang akhirnya kau punya pacar juga, Kyung !"

Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. Namun ia berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang terlampau bahagia mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, "terimakasih, Baek. Kau tidak marah ?" tanyanya ragu.

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat dengan senyum yang mencapai matanya. "Tidak. Aku benar-benar senang. Dari dulu Chanyeol menyukaimu, tentu aku senang."

"Oh, benarkah ?" Luhan ikut angkat suara. "Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu pada Chanyeol ?"

"Aku akan berusaha _move on,_ " jawab Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat bahu, "yahh aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku. Lagipula ada Suho- _hyung_. Dia sepertinya benar-benar tulus. Aku tidak tega menolaknya. Jadi tadi malam aku bilang padanya aku akan memikirkan tentang hubungan kami."

"Jadi tadi malam kau benar-benar bertemu dengannya ?" tanya Kyungsoo. Pupil matanya melebar. "Tadi malam Kris- _hyung_ bilang melihatmu di _Dunkin Donuts._ "

"Oh ? _Jeongmal_?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kau masih ingat Kris- _hyung_ kan, Baek ?"

" _Yeah_ , dia sangat tampan."

"Dan juga tinggi," Luhan menanggapi. Luhan juga mengenal Kris karena dulu pernah bertemu dengannya di rumah Kyungsoo. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihatnya."

Baekhyun tertawa pelan, "jangan bilang kau tertarik padanya, Luhan."

"Memang kenapa ? Aku suka pria tinggi. Kris- _hyung_ itu _cool._ "

" _Yak,_ kau sudah punya Sehun. Jangan serakah."

"Aku sedang malas dengan Sehun. Dia buatmu saja deh, Baek."

Tawa mereka bertiga langsung lepas mendengar penuturan Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah tawanya reda. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih tertawa.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 _(Hello, guys._

 _Just A Neighbor's back, wkwk. I'm sorry for a very long time update._

 _Sempet niat ga akan lanjutin fanfic ini, soalnya udah_ stuck _banget di chapter 7 kemarin. Tapi rasanya nanggung banget coba kalau di_ end _di chapter kemarin. Gimana nasib Baekkie sama Jonginnn._

 _Ok, i promise i will continue this fic. It's holiday, there's a lot of free timeee._

 _Aku juga udah punya rencana (?) mau bikin fanfic bertema_ horror. _Terinspirasi dari salah satu film hantu thailand sih, hehe. Yang pasti,_ cast _nya_ EXO _tersayang._

 _Makasih banyak buat teman-teman yang bersedia nunggu fic ini. Kalian yang terbaik. Segala bentuk kritik dan komentar sungguh diterima dengan lapang dada. Jangan ragu buat nge-_ review, _ok ? Ide atau apapun itu silahkan tulis aja hehe._

 _Love u._

 _Terus baca_ Just A Neighbor _yaaa !_

^^)


End file.
